Dark Forest: Dimension Traveling
by Black.Wolf.Redeemed
Summary: Kasuka and Imaimashii are sucked into Naruto's world. Will they ever find their way home? Or do they even want to go back? The Kagai-Chikara will stop at nothing to make sure they don't. During Shippuden. NarutoxOC, ShikamaruxOC.
1. Entering the Hidden Leaf Village!

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**

* * *

Dark Forest – Dimension Traveling**

**

* * *

Chapter One**

**Entering the Hidden Leaf Village **

Kasuka was just an ordinary girl. She lives in Okinawa, Japan. Like most of her friends…

she is a fan girl. But, unlike her friends, she is completely obsessed with _Naruto._ Kasuka makes

sure to watch it every night and when she can't, she records it. Kasuka was on her way to

school, when her phone went off.

"Hello?" Kasuka answered.

_"Hey girly! Did you remember to watch Naruto last night?" her best friend replied. _Kasuka's

friend was always pestering her. Her name was Imaimashii.

"Yes I did, thank you very much! Now what is it Imaimashii?" Kasuka asked slightly annoyed.

_"Is that anyway to greet your best friend? I mean honestly, can't I just call to talk?" Imaimashii asked._

"Not when you're annoying me. But anyway, did you remember to watch _Inuyasha_? I hear it was a god episode last night." Kasuka answered. She was almost to school by now.

_"Yea I saw it! It was soooo awesome! They finally brought Bankotsu back!" Imaimashii said happily._

"Ok well, I'll see you at school. Bye Imai-chan." Kasuka said rolling her eyes.

_"All right, see ya' in a few!" Imaimashii said hanging up._

Kasuka was at school now, and she wasn't happy. She hated school, Kasuka thought of it as… torture on Earth.

_'Why can't I just go to Naruto's world? It's way better there. And plus, I don't even like it here.' _Kasuka thought walking into the building.

She was at her locker when she heard a door slam. Kasuka looked up almost immediately and

saw _him_ standing outside a door. And he didn't look happy.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? Kasuka, haven't seen you in a while. Where've you been babe?" Iyashii asked stalking up to her.

"What is it Iyashii? I don't have time for you." Kasuka growled. She hated Iyashii probably just as much she hated school. He was always pining for her, even though she had a boyfriend.

"I just wanna talk to my girl, is that such a bad thing?" Iyashii whispered in her ear. Kasuka pulled away and slapped him.

"Do.You.Honestly.Think.That.I.Like.You?" Kasuka said slowly, poison dripping from every word.

"Well who wouldn't? I mean come on l-." Kasuka stopped him mid-sentence with another hard slap. By now they had everyone's attention.

"You are a FREAKIN' MORON! I DON'T like you. And I NEVER HAVE OR WILL!" Kasuka yelled in his face. She then stomped off to her first hour.

* * *

Imaimashii walked into the room and right off the bat noticed Kasuka.

"Hey Kasuka! What's wrong? You look upset." Imaimashii asked concerned.

"It's nothing. I'm just tired that's all." Kasuka lied. Just then the teacher walked in the room.

"Class, today is study hall. For the next 45 minutes, look over your material." Mr. Mahashu said.

Kasuka was actually tired though, that part wasn't a lie. So she laid her head down and dosed

off to sleep. The 45 minutes had passed, but Kasuka wouldn't wake up.

Imaimashii looked over at her friend. She seemed to be dead. Imaimashii worried

beyond comparison. Just then everything went dark. Imaimashii saw her and Kasuka slowly

dissipating from the room.

"What the hell is going on?!" Imaimashii asked. Then she fainted.

* * *

Naruto had been patrolling the forest. He was bored so he figured this would take up some time.

"Ah, what a beautiful day!" he exclaimed. At that moment, he heard an explosion.

_'What the shit was that?'_ Naruto asked himself.

He ran east towards the explosion. When he got there, he saw two of the most beautiful girls

he'd ever seen.

"Wow." Was all he managed to say.

Naruto slowly made his way over to the girls. They had the most angelic faces.

_'Where do these girls come from? They look to be 13. So they're probably close to my age. But I've never seen them around here before.'_ Naruto thought confused.

He crouched in front of one of the girls. She had the most stunning blond hair. And she looked so peaceful while she was asleep. The girl had many freckles along her face.

_'Wow. I've never seen a girl like her before.'_ Naruto thought stunned.

The girl chose that moment to wake up. Her eyes fluttered open. And she was met with sea blue eyes.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed.

* * *

A/N:

Hey guys, ok so tell me what you think. And if there are any screw ups, I'm sorry! Please R&R!

TTYL-

Dani


	2. Ino! Shika! Chou!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter Two**

**Shika! Ino! Chou! **

Naruto jumped back nearly two feet at the sudden scream.

"Damn girl! Will you calm down!?" he asked the blond. Kasuka looked at him with wide eyes.

"Y… Y… You're… Narut… Naruto Uzamaki…" she said disbelievingly.

"So you know me huh? Well that's to be expected. I mean I am gonna be the Hokage." Naruto said concededly.

He noticed that she was still staring at him. And to tell the truth, he was kinda uncomfortable.

"Umm, so what's your name?" Naruto asked scratching the back of his head.

Kasuka shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"I'm Kasuka Gogyou."Kasuka said finally out of her stupor.

"Well hello Kasuka. That's a pretty name. If you don't mind me asking, who's your friend over there?" Naruto asked looking to his left.

"Oh she's Imaimashii Kihaku. I wouldn't be surprised if she was out cold for the next two days." Kasuka stated.

Naruto's eyes widened, she had to be kidding! No he knew could ever be knocked out for that long. Not even Shikamaru!

"Well in that case, why don't I take you guys home?" Naruto asked walking up to Kasuka.

"Uh, here's the thing about that. See we aren't from here." Kasuka said looking down.

"Well then what country do you live in?" Naruto asked.

"We live in another… universe." Kasuka said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Where is that idiot?! He was supposed to be here an hour ago!" Sakura yelled. He was

late for training. Even Kakashi beat him there! And that's saying something!

"Don't worry Sakura; I'm sure the moron will be here soon." Kakashi said calmly.

"Ok Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said giddily.

_'CHA! If that moron doesn't get here soon! I'll kill him!' _inner Sakura yelled furiously.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto's eye twitched rapidly.

"Wait… you mean… that you're… from a completely different… universe?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"Well more or less dimension. But yea, you see where I come from; your life is a show." Kasuka said.

"So, people watch my life and everything that's in it?" he asked still extremely confused.

"Well yea, kinda." Kasuka said. She all of sudden found her feet to be very interesting. Kasuka

heard footsteps coming her way and looked up. She was face to face with Naruto.

_'God! I'm standing this close to him! This is always what I've wanted!'_ Kasuka thought as she

looked into his sea blue eyes.

"You know, I've always wanted a girl like you. But I could never seem to find one." Naruto said huskily.

But every time his lips moved, they touched Kasuka's. The feeling made a shiver go up and

down her spine. Naruto put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer.

_'Hmmm, well isn't that interesting? She isn't resisting.'_ Naruto thought happily.

Kasuka couldn't take it anymore; she captured his lips in a searing kiss.

_'__Damn her lips are so soft! The best thing about this girl, she doesn't care about the Kyuubi. She likes me for me.' _He thought licking her bottom lip.

Kasuka happily opened her mouth while putting her arms around his neck.

_'He tastes so good. God, I never thought I'd get to do this!' _Kasuka thought gliding her tongue along his.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ok you know what? I can't take this anymore! I'm gonna go look for him!" Sakura yelled running off.

&

She barely managed to get 10 minutes away, when she felt his chakra.

_'Oh that BASTARD! He was so close to the training grounds! But wait… what's the other chakra I _

_can sense?'_ Sakura thought as she went deeper into the forest.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto's hand started going up Kasuka's shirt. As his hands were playing around, he was

making a heated trail down her neck. Naruto nipped, licked and sucked on her neck. His actions

causing Kasuka to go crazy.

"mmmm." She moaned when he started to suck on her pulse point. Sakura decided to burst through the trees at that very moment.

"Ahem!" she said aggravated.

Naruto immediately pulled away from Kasuka.

"Uh, hey Sakura. What're you doin' here?" Naruto asked nervously rubbing his forearm. Kasuka was blushing profusely.

"Who the hell is she?!" Sakura yelled pissed beyond hell.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino decided to pay a visit to team seven. They were pretty close friends, so they figured what the heck.

"I wonder if they're done training yet." Shikamaru said hopefully.

"They'd better not be!" Ino said.

"And why is that Ino?" Shikamaru said then sighed.

"Because I want to see Sakura lose to Naruto!" Ino said. Chouji rolled his eyes.

"Damn! What the hell is so special about that damn Naruto anyway?!" Chouji asked.

"How dare you say that Chouji!" Ino yelled at him. She hit him upside the head after she said that.

"Oww, damn Ino. That hurt!" Chouji said rubbing his injured head.

&

Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji were just getting to the training grounds when they heard a crash.

"What the hell? Oh well, guess Sakura just hurt the hell out of Naruto." Shikamaru said in a bored tone.

At that moment, Sakura walked onto the scene with Naruto and two girls they'd never seen.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I hope you know what this means. We're gonna have to keep everything a secret for now." Sakura said to Kasuka and Imaimashii.

The girls nodded their heads idly. Kasuka really wasn't paying much attention. She was too busy

thinking about the kiss she shared with Naruto.

_'I never thought this would happen. And as much as I love my family, I don't ever want to leave here. I mean Naruto is like my dream guy! And I won't let him go… not now that I have a chance to live in his world.'_ Kasuka thought confidently.

"Hey Sakura, Naruto. Aren't you guys supposed to be training?" Chouji asked, his group walking up to team seven.

"Oh yeah, well we found these girls here. They got attacked by assassins. So we figured, hey why not help them out?" Sakura lied, poorly by the way.

"Uh huh… you know Sakura, you've always been a horrible liar." Ino said mockingly.

"Oh shut up Ino pig!" Sakura all but yelled.

"Make me billboard brow!" Ino shouted back.

"I'd be glad to blondy!" and with that said Sakura jumped on top of Ino. She tried to hit her, but a hand stopped her from doing so.

"Would you two calm down? I'm trying to read." Kakashi said putting Sakura's hand down gently.

"Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said. Kasuka's eyes widened.

"OMG! You're Kakashi Hatake! You are like… the copy ninja!" Kasuka nearly yelled.

Kakashi almost fell over when Kasuka latched herself onto his leg.

"Uhh… Naruto, who's your friend? And why is she holding onto my leg?" Kakashi asked slightly confused.

Naruto couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. After all, he had been attracted to Kasuka from the moment he saw her.

"Her name is Kasuka Gogyou." Naruto said through gritted teeth.

"Hey I recognize that name." Kakashi said scratching his chin.

"But how could you? She's not from here." Naruto asked disbelievingly.

"She's from the…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N:

Hey people! I hope you liked the chapter! And please remember to review. I can't fix stuff in the story if you guys don't help out. Well c ya! R&R!

TTYL-

Dani


	3. Kasuka's History

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter Three**

**Kasuka's History**

"She's from the strongest clan in Konoha." Kakashi said.

Everyone looked at him with wide eyes, especially Kasuka and Imaimashii.

_'But how is that possible? In my world this is just a show? Unless it's based on the rule past of Japan.' _Kasuka thought.

"But Kakashi-sensei, she can't be. She's not from here." Naruto said, he just couldn't believe it.

The girl who he thought to be the most beautiful he'd ever seen… was the strongest ninja alive.

"But then what happened to the rest of the clan?" Sakura and Ino asked in unison.

"It got wiped out during a massive war. Everyone thought they all died. So no one went looking

for them. But I guess one member survived and had you Kasuka." Kakashi said.

"Hey it's gonna be ok Kasuka. Everything's fine." Imaimashii said rubbing small circles on her

friends back. Kasuka looked terribly distraught.

_'I hope this won't shock her too much. Something like this has happened before… and that didn't go very well. She was knocked out for three days straight.'_ Imaimashii thought worriedly. She

was interrupted in her thoughts when she heard someone clear their throat.

"This is such a drag. Why do I have to be here again?" Shikamaru complained.

"Yeah I know, why can't we just find a place to stay and then sleep?" Imaimashii asked just as

annoyed as the Nara.

_'Well that's weird. People don't usually agree with me. This girl, Imaimashii, if I'm correct… she's not like the other girls I know. She's different. And she doesn't seem like she likes to pamper herself either. Well that's a plus.' _Shikamaru thought slightly amused.

* * *

Tsunade was in her office. She was pretty much stuck doing paper work all day. After all,

she was the Fifth Hokage. And that was her job. But still, did it have to be soooo boring?

"Shizune! Get your ass in here!" she yelled to her assistant. The short woman with black hair walked in the room.

"You called Lady Tsunade?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm bored go get Team Seven." Tsunade ordered. The short woman nodded and left to get the team.

&

Oh where were they? Weren't they supposed to be at the training grounds?

"Naruto! Sakura! Kakashi!" Shizune yelled. She then heard about eight people talking and

headed in that direction. Shizune burst into a clearing where she saw Team Seven, Team Ten

and two other girls.

_'Who are they? Hmm, Naruto must have found them somewhere. Well all I know is… Jiraiya is gonna have a field day with those two.'_ Shizune thought approaching the group. Kakashi looked

towards her and waved.

"Well hello Shizune! What brings you here?" he asked.

"Lady Tsunade has requested she see Team Seven. For what I'm not sure, but you might want to bring these two along." Shizune replied.

"Well, I guess we'll see you guys later." Chouji said happily waving. Then Team Ten left and

Team Seven set out for Tsunade's office.

* * *

The door to Tsunade's office burst open and in came Team Seven and two other girls.

Tsunade recognized one of them immediately.

_'Hmmm, that girl… she reminds me of an old friend of mine. I wonder…' _Tsunade thought.

"Hello Kakashi, who are the girls?" she asked pointing to the girls.

"Well this one here is Imaimashii Kihaku. And this is Kasuka Gogyou…" he waited for the scream of joy form the woman, but all he got was a long stare.

"So I was right. She is related to her. Kasuka, you realize who you are don't you?" at this Kasuka shook her head.

"You are the savior of Konoha." Tsunade said walking up to the stunned girl.

"I… I… I'm what?" Kasuka stuttered.

"A long time ago, we were in a terrible war with the Land of Wind. The village hidden in the lightning to be exact. But your clan fought for us, most of them died. But your great grandmother, she lived… She didn't know that her great grandchild would one day become our savior. It is your destiny. Your job, now that you're here, is to destroy the Kagai-Chikara." Tsunade told the innocent blond.

"You mean to tell me… that I… Kasuka Gogyou… is the future savior of Konoha?" and with that… she fainted.

* * *

A/N:

Hey guys! Please tell me what you think! I really would like some help... anyway R&R!

TTYL-

Dani


	4. Kagai Chikara!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter Four**

**Kagai-Chikara**

Saseko was walking around Kagai-Chikara headquarters.

_'I wonder where Makai went. I mean he said he needed to talk to me, but he left somewhere.' _Saseko thought angered. Just then Makai walled around the corner.

"Oh hey Saseko, just the girl I wanted to see." Makai said snaking an arm around her waist.

"Wow, wow man. Where have you been? First you say you want to talk and then you leave without saying anything!" Saseko nearly yelled.

"Hey clam down babe. I didn't mean to, I had to leave unexpectedly." Makai said in his defense.

"Fine, you're off the hook… but only this time. Now what did you want to talk about?" Saseko asked.

"Well, I wanted to know if you had any leads on the Gogyou clan. I heard from a reliable source, someone survived the attack on Konoha." Makai said looking into Saseko's eyes. Her eyes widened considerably.

"What do you mean? I thought we killed them all." She said confused.

"I know, that's what I thought too. Until recently, her name is supposedly Kasuka." Makai said.

"Well if that's the case, then we've got find her and kill her." Saseko said walking away to her room.

* * *

Kasuka woke up in a dark room. She looked around a little, but barely making anything

out. Kasuka tried to sit down, but found herself being softly bushed back onto the bed.

"You shouldn't get up. You hit the floor pretty hard." She heard Naruto say.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Kasuka asked. He chuckled softly.

"I carried you to the Gogyou compound. Apparently, the village kept it out of honor for your clan's brave act. But I've never seen it before. It is hidden deep within the forest. Weird how I never stumbled upon it."Naruto replied.

Kasuka looked up at him. They heard a loud thump outside the door and Naruto walked over to

it. He pulled the shouji back and walked through it.

"Looks like Imaimashii decided to take a nap." Naruto said from outside.

He heard Kasuka giggle and went back in the room.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked moving in very close to her face.

"Oh nothing, she just does that sometimes. Not very often though, she must have been tired." Kasuka answered back.

"Well that's weird. I never thought anyone would do that." Naruto said.

"Yea, that's Imai-." Naruto held a finger up to Kasuka's lips.

"You know, you talk too much." He then moved in to give Kasuka a burning kiss.

This time, he didn't even have to lick her lip, she just opened her mouth. Naruto delved his

tongue into her mouth. He explored every inch of her sweet mouth. Kasuka shyly slid her

tongue into his mouth as well. She traced the outline of his canines.

_'Wow, a second time. I'm actually kinda glad he's here now. Before I just wanted to sleep… but this is way better.' _She thought hungrily.

They continued kissing until they heard a knock. Naruto reluctantly pulled away.

"What is it?" he asked slightly annoyed.

"I have a message from Lady Hokage." The messenger said from outside the shouji.

"Come in." Naruto said. A man about 5'3" entered the room.

"Lady Hokage wishes to see you sir. She says it's of the upmost importance." The man said.

"I'll be there shortly." Naruto said dismissing the messenger.

He turned back to Kasuka, but she had fallen asleep again.

"Sleep tight 'Suka-chan." Naruto said kissing her forehead.

&

Naruto had just made it to Hokage headquarters. He walked up the stairs and turned left. When he came to the third shouji, he walked in.

"Ah Naruto, come and sit down." Tsunade said motioning to the chair in front of her. Naruto sat down with a sigh.

"So what did you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Kasuka Gogyou. She seems to like you a lot." Tsunade stated bluntly. Naruto blushed a bright crimson.

"Uh, yea I guess. But why do you want to talk about that?" he asked scratching the back of his head.

"Because, first, I think it's really cute, and second, your relationship would be good to the village." She said to the blond.

"But how would it be good to the village? I mean we only just met and she is part of the strongest clan in Konoha. So why would she need me?" Naruto asked again.

"Ugh! You just don't get it! You, Naruto Uzamaki, are the son of the Fourth Hokage. There for, you are also part of one of the most powerful clans of Konoha. It would be very beneficial if you and Kasuka were together." Tsunade said annoyed that he didn't get it.

Naruto finally nodded his understanding and got up to leave. But Tsunade reached out and

grabbed his arm. She pulled him around to face her.

"Just remember what I said." She said as he nodded. Naruto left and walked back to the Gogyou compound.

* * *

Saseko was in the library doing research on the Gogyou clan. Seeing as how everyone

thought them all dead, there wasn't very much information. Just then Raion walked into the

room.

"Oh hey Saseko, I didn't know you were here." He said stalking up to her.

"What is it Raion? I know you knew I was here. So what do you want?" Saseko asked slightly annoyed.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to see you." Raion said sitting next to her. He snaked an arm around her waist.

"Raion, don't touch me. You know that I'm wit Makai." She said threateningly.

"Oh come on, don't be like that." Raion said licking her ear. Saseko pushed him away.

"NO! Now leave! I'm busy doing research." Saseko said going to find another book. After that Raion left and went to find Nezumi.

* * *

Imaimashii woke up on the floor. Her back hurt like hell.

"Why does my back hurt so much?" she asked herself.

"Because you fell asleep on the floor." She heard Naruto say to her left. She got up and looked at him. Blue clashed with brown.

"You'd better treat Kasuka right. Or else." She said putting her fist in the air.

"Oh don't worry, I plan on that. But you should go get something to eat. And besides Chouji has invited you to lunch." Naruto said. (It was the next day).

"Ok, but where am I supposed to go?" she asked. Naruto pointed towards the shouji.

"He's outside waiting for you." He said, and then walked back into Kasuka's room. Imaimashii left out the door and saw Chouji waiting for her.

"Hey Chouji. So why exactly did you invite me to lunch?" Imaimashii asked as they walked out of the forest.

"I just wanted to get to know you better. Plus you seem like you have a big appetite." Chouji replied. Imaimashii's mouth formed an 'o' and they were soon at their destination.

&

"I'll have the special." Chouji said to the waiter.

"And I'll have, hmm, the barbecued pork." Imaimashii said. The waiter nodded and went back to the kitchen to give the orders.

_'So I was right. She does like to eat. Well we'll get along well.' _Chouji thought looking at Imaimashii.

"So Chouji, what's your favorite food?" she asked.

"Oh that would be potato chips. They are just so awesome!" Chouji exclaimed. Imaimashii giggled.

"You know Chouji; I think we should be friends." She said watching the waiter bring them their food.

"Ok that sounds good. I'd really like that." Chouji said as he started eating.

* * *

_Dream World_

_Kasuka was back home. But she felt emptiness in her heart._

'What is this strange feeling? It's like I miss someone deeply, but whom? Unless, it's Naruto.'

_She thought in her dream. _

_At that moment everything went dark. She saw a light off in the _

_distance and started towards it. But it seemed she wasn't getting any closer. Just then she saw a _

_figure standing in the light._

'Who is that?' _she asked herself once again. _

_She reached out to the person, but they started to disappear. Right before they vanished, she _

_caught a glimpse of their face. It was Naruto…_

_"NARUTO! DON'T LEAVE ME!" she yelled out to him. _

_But by then, he was gone. And she was consumed by the darkness._

_End of Dream_

Naruto heard whimpering from Kasuka's bed. So he rushed over and looked at her. Kasuka was

drenched in sweat.

_'She must have had a nightmare.' _Naruto thought concerned.

He gently shook her, trying to wake the slumbering girl. But she wouldn't wake.

"Kasuka, it's me. Wake up baby." Naruto said soothingly.

She still didn't wake. He shook her a few more times, until she finally bolted upright up right;

screaming. Kasuka looked at Naruto and leaned into him. She cried on his shoulder.

"I thought you were gone!" Kasuka sobbed.

"Shh, don't worry 'Suka-chan. I'll never leave you." He said into her ear; rubbing small circles on her back.

"Please Naruto, promise me… promise me that you'll never leave me." Kasuka said looking deep into his eyes.

"Kasuka, I promise you, I'll never leave as long as I live." Naruto said capturing her lips in a gentle but passion filled kiss.

His tongue trailed across her bottom lip. But she didn't open her mouth. So Naruto nipped her

lip. She gasped and he took the chance to slide his tongue into her mouth. EH gently stroked

her tongue and she moaned into his mouth. Soon after they parted for air.

"Thank you Naruto, for promising me." Kasuka said.

"No problem baby." Naruto replied hugging Kasuka tightly.

* * *

"Saseko, are you ready to leave?" Makai asked walking into the room.

"Yes Makai, we can go now." Saseko said. They left and headed towards the Land of Fire. The

Village Hidden in the Leaves to be exact.

"So what's the plan exactly?" Saseko asked.

"Well, we go to Konoha, and then we're going to…" Makai said.

* * *

A/N:

Hey people! Ok here's chapter 4! And Picesgirl1, I made this especially long for you! Thanks for reviewing!

TTYL-

Dani


	5. Imai chan and Shika kun

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter Five**

**Imai-chan and Shika-kun**

Imaimashii and Chouji were just leaving the restaurant. They had eaten more than they

could chew. But they were happy none the less.

"Wow, Imai-chan! I never thought a girl would be able to eat that much." Chouji exclaimed.

"Yea, well you underestimated me." Imaimashii said. They started walking towards the park.

"So Chouji, what's Shikamaru like?" she asked. Chouji snickered a little bit. He knew she had a liking to his friend.

"Well Shikamaru is a really nice guy. He's really lazy though, but then again… you probably are too. Um, he doesn't like it when girls are superficial and shallow. Shikamaru prefers a girl much like you… with long black hair and deep brown eyes. And with your personality too." Chouji said thoughtfully. Imaimashii blushed.

_'So he likes someone like me huh? Well that's good to know. And I thought this show was stupid…' _Imaimashii thought nearly walking into a pole.

Shikamaru pulled her off to the side.

"You know, you should watch where you're going." He said. Imaimashii blushed out of embarrassment.

"Yea, I guess I was in such deep thought, that I didn't see the pole in front of me." She explained.

Chouji, seeing that this was one of those _moments_, left to find Ino. Imaimashii was still in

Shikamaru's arms. She quickly left his embrace, stumbling in the process.

"Uh, so w-what's up Shika-maru?" Imaimashii asked. Shikamaru smirked at her shyness.

"Oh nothing, I just came to see if you wanted to hang out?" Shikamaru said nonchalantly.

_'He just wanted to see me! That's so sweet!' _Imaimashii thought happily.

* * *

Makai and Saseko were almost to Konoha. They would go through with their plan, even if it killed them.

"So Makai, tell again. What exactly is the plan?" Saseko asked.

"Oh my Kami Saseko. How many times to we have to go through this? We are going to try and just kidnap Kasuka. But if that doesn't work, then well… you know what we have to do." Makai said looking at Saseko.

"Ok, but why can't we just kill her?" Saseko asked annoyed.

"Because that isn't what the leader wants." Makai said.

"Why does Sousui even get to be the leader anyway?" Saseko asked nervously scratching the back of her head.

"Because, he's the one that brought us all together." Makai said wanting to hit Saseko.

* * *

Sousui was in his study awaiting the alert. Kasuka, she was the prize he was after. But he

had to summon the most fearsome beast to get her.

_'Why does this have to be so hard? Why can't I just have her already? But the bright side to this… I'll get to destroy all the lands. And with just one animal. The Enkou Shinzui she will rule by my side… I'll make sure of it.'_ Sousui thought hearing a knock at the shouji.

"Enter." He said simply.

A servant walked into the room. He knelt to the floor and looked up.

"Sir, I have news of Kasuka. Makai and Saseko have been sent to retrieve her. They claim that she will be here in a few days. Sir." The man said.

"Good, you may leave." Sousui said.

The servant stood up and walked out the shouji, closing it behind him.

* * *

Naruto wanted to show Kasuka around the village. So he went to the Gogyou

compound. Only to find her gone. He had searched frantically that entire day, but couldn't find

her. Just as he walked into the park, he saw her.

"Kasuka!" Naruto shouted to get her attention.

Kasuka looked up at him and smiled. She got up and ran to his side.

"Hey Naruto! Where have you been all day?" Kasuka asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? I've been looking for you everywhere! But oh well, I never did think to look here." Naruto said holding Kasuka around the waist.

She leaned her head on his chest and sighed.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I didn't mean to worry you. I'll never do it again." She said hugging him closer.

"Well anyway, do you want to go to the movies? I here there's a good horror film there." Naruto said looking down at Kasuka.

"Sure Naruto-kun. I'd like that." Kasuka said thoughtfully.

&

"AHHH!" Kasuka screamed burying her head against Naruto's shoulder.

He looked at her and chuckled. His plan was working perfectly. He adjusted his arm so it was

around her and her head was against him. Naruto placed his head on top of Kasuka's and

rubbed her back.

"Is it safe to look?" she whispered.

Kasuka felt Naruto nod and looked up. It was a kissing scene. She knew what was gonna

happen. They would be having a moment and out of nowhere, the killer would come in and

murder them. Kasuka looked to Naruto and smiled. She didn't know what kind of feelings she

had for him, but she was sure that they were deep and pure. She didn't care if he had some

kind of demon inside him. As long as he was happy, she would be too.

Naruto POV

Naruto looked to Kasuka and saw her staring at him. She didn't seem to care if the Kyuubi was

inside him at all. She actually cared for him… and not for his looks, but she liked him for _him._

And that's all that mattered.

_'What kind of feelings do I have for her anyway? I mean, I know I like her… but could it be more than that? Could I be in love with her?'_ Naruto questioned himself.

He quickly closed the distance between them. But this kiss wasn't a heated, hunger and passion

filled kiss. It was simple kiss where his lips brushed against hers.

Kasuka POV

_'Well isn't this sweet? How did he know that I wouldn't want to make out? No actually I did want to, but this is better. And it's just so sweet!' _just then, her heart pounded in her ears. _'What is this strange feeling? Could it be love? The love I feel for Naruto? Maybe… __that's it; this kiss is the kiss that helped me. For a while, I've been wondering… what my feelings were for Naruto.' _The pounding grew louder. _'I love Naruto.' _Kasuka thought as Naruto pulled away and hugged her.

Normal POV

The movie was over now and Naruto was walking Kasuka home.

"So Kasuka how did you like the movie?" Naruto asked. Kasuka blushed at the memory.

"It was good Naruto-kun. I loved it." Kasuka replied lacing their fingers together.

Naruto smiled, maybe, just maybe, he loved this girl.

* * *

Imaimashii and Shikamaru were sitting by a pond, skipping rocks.

"You know Shikamaru; you're a pretty good guy. I'm glad I hung out with you today." Imaimashii said happily.

"Yea, I'm glad you had a good time." He said throwing another rock out to the water. It skipped three times and then sunk.

"Hey that was pretty good. Let's see if I can beat it." Imaimashii said.

"And what would you like your prize to be?" Shikamaru asked.

"Oh I don't know, another date." Imaimashii stated looking at him.

"Ok, but if I win, I want a kiss. And not a cheek kiss." Shikamaru said getting closer to her. Imaimashii blushed a light crimson.

"OK… y-you're on." Imaimashii said. She grabbed a stone and tossed it. It almost went three skips, but stopped short at two.

"Well looks like I win." Shikamaru said pulling Imaimashii closer to him. He captured her lips in the most searing kiss she had ever had.

_'Oh.My.God!' _Imaimashii thought.

She put her arms around Shikamaru's neck and kissed back fiercely. Shikamaru held onto her

hips and licked her bottom lip. Imaimashii was about to open her mouth, when they heard

someone walking up to them. Shikamaru pulled away and looked up.

"Asuma-sensei." Shikamaru said breathlessly.

"Shikamaru, it's time for training. Let's go." He said.

Shikamaru got up and said good bye to Imaimashii. As soon as they were gone, she put a hand

to her lips. No kiss, not one, had ever felt like that. Now all she had to do was think about her feelings.

* * *

Kasuka had just gotten home and right when she opened her bedroom shouji, there was

an explosion. The smoke cleared and Kasuka made out two figures.

"Well, you must be Kasuka. We've been looking for you." She heard a man say.

Kasuka was scared to say the least. She didn't know what these people wanted, but she was

sure it wasn't good.

"What do you want from me?" Kasuka asked.

She could clearly make out the figure of a woman and a man now. The woman started laughing.

"Oh dear girl… we want you! I'm Saseko and this is Makai." Saseko said stalking up to the young girl.

"Now, now Saseko, we wouldn't want to scare her off now would we?" Makai asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Why do you want me?" Kasuka asked.

"Our leader has plans for you. And has requested your presence." Makai said now in front of her. He pulled out a kunai and held it to her throat. (a/n: jerk right?)

"Now if you come willingly, we won't have to harm you." Saseko said getting out some rope.

Kasuka was officially in for it…

* * *

A/N:

Hey guys! Hope you liked the chapter! R&R!

TTYL-

Dani


	6. Kasuka: Lost to the Enemy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter Six**

**Kasuka: Lost to the Enemy!**

Kasuka was holding back tears as Saseko pulled the rope around her throat.

_'Naruto!' _was Kasuka's only coherent thought.

She was wishing so hard for her Naruto to come and rescue her. She didn't know what they

were going to do to her… and she didn't want to stick around to find out. She gathered all her

remaining strength and punched Saseko in the gut. Saseko fell to the floor and Kasuka ran… or

at least she tried. Makai quickly blocked her path.

"You are not going anywhere." He said to her.

"Naruto…" she whispered as Makai pushed on her pressure point.

* * *

Naruto sat up immediately. Something wasn't right.

_'Something's wrong. My hearts telling me that Kasuka isn't safe.__ I should go check on her.' _Naruto thought.

He got up and walked over to his closet. Naruto pulled out his usual outfit, got dressed and left

his apartment.

&

He was half way to the Gogyou compound when he saw someone fleeing the forest. With what

looked to be a person in their arms.

"I wonder who that is." Naruto thought aloud.

Soon after, he got to Kasuka's room only to find it empty. So those people must have been

taking Kasuka away! How dare they?! Oh they would pay for this!

"I've got to tell Tsunade!" Naruto said.

* * *

Imaimashii was almost asleep when she heard a knock on her door.

"Coming!" Imaimashii responded. She heard another knock and shouted,

"Hold the fuck on!"

She walked over to the shouji and slid it open. She saw Chouji standing outside the door.

"Chouji? What are you doing here?" Imaimashii asked.

"Lady Tsunade has wished me to come and get you." Chouji replied.

"Ok, just give me a second." Imaimashii said. She walked back into her room and put on some fresh clothes. She walked back to shouji and left with Chouji to Hokage headquarters.

&

"SHE'S BEEN WHAT?!!!!!!" Imaimashii yelled.

"Please calm down Imai-chan. She's been kidnapped, but we have sent Naruto to find her and bring her back." Tsunade said calmly.

"HOW CAN YOU E SO CALM ABOUT THIS? MY BEST FRIEND HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS CLAM DOWN?" Imaimashii yelled yet again.

Just then she felt a pair of strong arms encircle her. She looked over her shoulder and saw

Shikamaru looking down at her.

"It'll be alright Imai-chan. We'll get Kasuka back. I'll make sure of it." Shikamaru said soothingly. Imaimashii felt some of her anger dissipate.

"Ok well, if it's all right… I would like to train in the ways of the ninja." Imaimashii said. Tsunade raised a brow surprised.

"So you wish to become a ninja? Well then, allow me to teach you. SAKURA!" Tsunade yelled.

Sakura walked into the room and bowed.

"Yes Tsunade-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Get Imai-chan here, prepared for training. She wishes to become a ninja." Tsunade said to her apprentice.

"Yes Lady Tsunade. Imai-chan, follow me." Sakura said, Imaimashii nodded and went with Sakura.

* * *

Kasuka woke up in s strange room. She didn't know how long she had been out, but

from what she could tell, it was a long time.

"So you're finally awake I see." She heard a man say.

"W-who are you?" Kasuka asked rubbing her head.

"I am Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said.

"W-what? N-no, you couldn't b-be." Kasuka said. Sasuke chuckled.

"Oh but I am. Now you just stay put. We have big plans for you." And with that, Sasuke left the room leaving her in silence.

Kasuka tried to walk towards the shouji, but noticed she had been chained to the wall.

_'What the hell?!'_ Kasuka thought. She once again fell in a daze.

_Dream World_

_Kasuka was still in that room. She had no idea where she was. Just then, the shouji slid open and _

_in stepped Naruto._

_"Naruto!" Kasuka said happily.__ He didn't seem to hear her._

_"N-Naruto?" she asked again._

_He still didn't respond. She was getting worried. Just then, it got dark, really dark. It was closing _

_in on her. And she saw Naruto running towards her. Just as he was about to embrace her, he _

_was cut down._

_"No Naruto!" Kasuka yelled crying. She heard a malicious chuckle. _

_"Hahahaha. What are you going to do without your precious Naruto?" she recognized that voice… Sasuke._

_"K-Kasuka. Don't worry. B-be strong… for m-me." Naruto said as he gave his last breath._

_End of Dream_

Kasuka shot up. That was the third time she's had that dream. For some reason, it never left

her. Just then the shouji was slid open. A man she'd never seen before stepped in and closed it.

"Well hello Kasuka. I'm Raion. My leader has requested I take you to him." And with that said, her shackles fell to the floor.

She stood up and rubbed her wrists. Raion grabbed her forearm and dragged her out of the room.

"So Kasuka, how old are you?" Raion asked.

"I'm 13.Why does it matter?" Kasuka asked back.

"No reason, just wondering. Here we are." Raion said standing in front of another shouji. He slid

it open and pushed her in. Kasuka looked ahead of her and saw a man with black hair and the

darkest of red eyes.

"Hello, I'm Sousui. The leader of this group of criminals. I've been waiting for you." Sousui said.

* * *

_'Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Where the hell is she?! I'm gonna kill the fuckers who took her!' _Naruto thought angered by the mere thought of it.

He had been searching for her for three days. Anything could have happened to her by now.

But the question is, _has _anything happened to her? He then felt a familiar chakra.

_'It couldn't be. __**But it is.**__ It's Gaara.' _Naruto thought incredulously.

* * *

Imaimashii had been working her ass off! And where was it getting her? Nowhere!

"Sakura, are you sure this is working?" Imaimashii asked extremely tired.

"It should be, unless you don't have any chakra. But you do, I can sense it… so I don't see why it wouldn't work." Sakura explained to her new friend.

"Hey this is totally off the point, but why do you have four ear piercings?"Sakura asked.

"I don't know. I guess because I think it looks cool." Imaimashii replied.

Meditating was such a pain in the ass! That's what she'd been doing the past three days!

Fucking meditating! I mean, can you get any more boring?!

"Ok well now let's try a simple transforming jutsu." Sakura said.

* * *

Naruto came across what looked to be, an abandoned building. So he went in and what

he saw shocked the shit out of him. It was Jiraiya and some random girl making out!

"What the hell?!" Naruto shouted startling the couple half out of their wits.

"Oh uh Naruto! What are you doing here?" Jiraiya asked.

"What am I doing here? What the hell are you doing here?" Naruto asked yet again.

"I always come here." Jiraiya said calmly.

"Ok well whatever. Have you seen a young girl about my age? She has blond hair and hazel eyes." Naruto said.

"Nope, sorry kid. Haven't seen any girl like that lately." Jiraiya said.

"Ok, well bye." Naruto said depressed. Then he left without looking back, he didn't care. All he

wanted was for Kasuka to come back to him.

* * *

Sousui had a hold on Kasuka's arms. He noticed her wince in pain.

"Does this hurt you my dear?" Sousui whispered seductively in her ear. She nodded and whimpered when she felt his lips on her neck.

Sousui POV

Good she was being submissive. He kept on kissing her neck. Sousui reached her pressure point

and licked it. He gained a moan from Kasuka.

_'Hmm, well isn't that interesting?' _Sousui asked himself.

Kasuka POV

_'What the hell? Where did that moan come from?!' _Kasuka thought alarmed.

She didn't want this to be happening. That's when she felt him put a hand up her shirt.

Normal POV

A shiver coursed up and down her spine. A guilty pleasure washed threw her as Sousui

continued his caresses.

* * *

A/N:

Hey guys! Hope you liked the chapter! And ha! I left you at a cliffy! I'm so evil! R&R!

TTYL-

Dani


	7. Will She Be Resuced?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**

* * *

Chapter Seven**

**Will ****S****he be Rescued?

* * *

**

_'This can't be happening!' _Kasuka thought scared. Sousui continued his caresses, her shirt was now off. Just then the shouji burst open.

"KASUKA!" Naruto yelled.

Kasuka looked up, only to see Naruto.

"Naruto!" Kasuka exclaimed.

"Kasuka come over here. And you, you're dead!" Naruto yelled again.

"So, you're Naruto? Well, I've been wondering when you'd get here." Sousui said.

"And who the hell are you?" Naruto asked pissed off.

"I am Sousui. The leader of the Kagai-Chikara." Sousui said.

Naruto looked behind him at Kasuka.

"Don't worry babe, I'll get him for you." Naruto said.

Kasuka nodded weakly. She searched the room for her shirt. Kasuka noticed it right behind

Sousui. _'Oh great, how am I supposed to get it now?' _Kasuka thought hurriedly. She inched her

way around Naruto unseen and moved even closer to her shirt.

Sousui POV

He saw her moving closer to her shirt. Sousui smirked at this. So this was how she wanted to

play it huh? Well let the games begin.

"So Naruto, how long did it take you find this place?" Sousui asked. Now was his chance. He grabbed Kasuka and pulled her to his chest. Sousui pulled out a kunai and held it to her throat.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh and what if I do?" Sousui asked.

He pushed the kunai closer to her throat; crimson liquid trickled down her throat.

* * *

Imaimashii had finished all the basic training and now she had to meet with Tsunade.

"Jeez, I can't wait to start the hardcore training!" Imaimashii thought aloud.

"You know talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity." Shikamaru said grabbing Imaimashii's hand. Imaimashii turned around and kissed Shikamaru on the cheek.

"Hey Shika-kun. What's up?" Imaimashii asked.

"Not much Imai-chan. Hey do you want to hang out with me and team 10." Shikamaru said.

"Oh I'm sorry Shika-kun. I have to train." Imaimashii said.

"Ok Imai-chan. I'll see you later." Shikamaru said.

Imaimashii was almost to the training grounds. The sun was beating down on her the entire

time she was walking. And now to make things worse… she had to _train_ in this heat! Imaimashii

saw Tsunade standing ahead of her with a smirk on her face.

"What are you smirking about?" Imaimashii asked irritated.

"Oh nothing. Now let's get to work. You've got a lot of training to do." Tsunade stated simply.

It had only been 1 hour! She was tired as hell! What kind of training was this? Murder

Imaimashii training?

"Please Tsunade-sensei. I can't take anymore of this." Imaimashii said breathlessly.

"Fine, we'll pick up again tomorrow." She responded.

* * *

Sousui was laughing menacingly, while Naruto was growling like shit!

"N-Naruto, get out o-of here." Her words were lowered in volume thanks to blood loss. Kasuka coughed up blood a little.

"No Kasuka, I won't leave you. I left Sasuke and look where it got him? I promise… I will protect you!" and with those words, he went Kyuubi. Red chakra floated through the air, his claws elongated, he grew fangs and his eyes became red.

"N-Naruto!" Kasuka tried to yell, but became more of a surprised gasp.

"So this is the power of the Kyuubi huh?" Sousui asked casually.

"Yeah. Scared yet, stupid?" Naruto asked.

"No. Why should I be? You're just a headstrong kid." Sousui said calmly.

"I may be headstrong, but at least I'm not a screwed up bastard!" and with that Naruto charged at Sousui.

Sousui smirked calmly and threw Kasuka to the side as he braced himself for Naruto's attack.

"Multi-shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto yelled. Sousui smoothly dodged his attack and pulled a katana out of its sheath on the floor.

"Is that all you have, _weak_ Naruto?" Sousui asked.

"I'm not weak!" Naruto yelled, a shadow clone appeared. The clone formed the Rasengan.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled. He ran full speed at Sousui and surprisingly, he hit him square in the gut.

_'Good, he fell for it.' _Sousui thought driving the katana through Naruto's chest.

* * *

There was an enormous explosion. Shikamaru looked to the source and noticed it at the

training grounds.

"Hmm, I wonder if Imaimashii is alright." Shikamaru thought aloud.

"I'm sure she is Shika-san. Don't worry, she's just learning how to fight from Tsunade-sama." Chouji said thoughtfully.

"I know, but I'm still gonna check on her." Shikamaru said taking off towards the training grounds.

He got there and saw the most surprising thing ever. Imaimashii had _beaten _Tsunade! The fifth

freakin' Hokage! No one's ever done that before!

"Imai-chan, good job! I'm surprised that you did that." Tsunade said barely able to get up. Imaimashii blushed lightly at the comment.

"Well I can't take all the credit. I mean you did teach me." Imaimashii said.

She then heard clapping a few feet away. Imaimashii looked to her right and Shikamaru

standing there clapping away.

"Good job Imai-chan!" Shikamaru congratulated. He walked over to Imaimashii and hugged her tight.

"Hey, what do you say I treat you to dinner?" he asked hopefully.

"Ok sure, umm, Tsunade-sensei, is it ok if I go?" Imaimashii asked nervously.

"Hell yea! You earned it!" Tsunade cheered.

"All right then let's go babe." Shikamaru said pulling away from the training grounds.

* * *

Sakura was still at work when Tsunade walked into her office.

"Hello Tsunade-sama." Sakura greeted pulling out her desk chair.

"Hey Sakura. Something really kind of strange happened today. You know that girl Imaimashii? Well she beat me in training." Tsunade said.

Sakura gasped, even she wasn't able to do that!

"Are you sure? Or did you let her win?" Sakura asked.

"Yes I'm sure! I gave it my all with that girl! And she _beat_ me!" Tsunade practically yelled.

"Wow, I didn't even beat you." Sakura said amazed at Imaimashii's sheer power.

"Sakura, go see if you can find any information on the name Kihaku." Tsunade ordered.

Sakura nodded and left to go to the library. Imaimashii had _a lot_ of explaining to do.

* * *

Kasuka was surprisingly still conscious, even after that throw. She almost immediately

saw blood splatter. But Kasuka couldn't tell if it was Naruto's or Sousui's. Just then her eyes

focused, and it was Naruto who was bleeding.

"NO NARUTO!" Kasuka yelled.

Something at that very moment, awakened inside of her. Kasuka started glowing a right purple

and she floated into the air. Her chakra had awakened…

* * *

A/N:

Hey guys! And yes I know… cliffy!

Naruto: You know, you can be very heartless! These people are loyal readers and how do you repay them?

Ino0x0Ichigo12: Well too damn bad! It's a good writing technique!

Shippou: Hey guys!

Shikamaru: What are you doing here? You're not part of this story, let alone show.

Ino0x0Ichigo12: Hey he's cute so it's ok. Now Shippou, would you do the honors?

Shippou: Sure! Pwease weveiw!


	8. Sasuke Returns as Kasuka's Power Shows

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**

* * *

Chapter Eight**

**Sasuke Returns as Kasuka's Power Shows

* * *

**

Kasuka's form trembled. She had never felt this much power before. It was like she

could pull a ten ton freight train for sixty miles! Naruto watched in awe as his girl displayed her power. He was shocked yet impressed with Kasuka.

"K-Kasuka. I d-didn't know…" Naruto trailed off.

Kasuka watched in horror as the man she loved fell to the floor nearly dead.

"Sousui, I hope you have a will. Because YOU'RE DEAD!" Kasuka yelled through gritted teeth.

He didn't know how it was possible, but Sousui was actually _scared_.

"Oh yea, and why is that? Because I killed your precious Naruto here?" Sousui asked not showing his fear.

Kasuka was back on the ground now; she charged at Sousui with amazing speed and did what

came naturally. She did a few hand signs and yelled,

"Kouen Danmaku!", fire shot out of pure air at Sousui.

He couldn't escape it, there was too much fire. Each time he got hit, it felt like six hundred

swords were being thrust into your body.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Imaimashii was walking with Shikamaru now.

"Hey Shika-kun, do you think Kasuka is all right?" Imaimashii asked.

"I'm sure she's just fine. Remember, Naruto went to save her. And if he's not a tough ass ninja, I don't know who is." Shikamaru stated rubbing circles on her back.

"Well ok, if you say so." Imaimashii said. _'I sure hope she's ok. Kasuka, if you can __hear__ me, please stay alive, for me.' _She thought to herself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lady Tsunade! Lady Tsunade! We found out something on Imai-chan!" Sakura and Shizune yelled running into her office. They got in there to find it empty.

"Hmm, I wonder where she went off to." Shizune wondered aloud.

"Yeah, it's not like her to like, not to be here." Sakura said.

"Oh well, let's just leave the book on her desk." Shizune said walking up to the desk.

They set the book down and left, chatting about random _girl _things. (a/n: yes I am a girl, but hey

no offense to all you girls reading it.).

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sousui was near death by now and it was all Kasuka's doing. She had hit him so many

times with that one jutsu! And he still couldn't figure out how to avoid it!

_'Damn! How in hell am I supposed to stop that attack!? I mean honestly, it's near invincible!' _Sousui thought outraged.

Kasuka's instincts were still driving her, and now she had another jutsu to use. She did at least ten hand signs.

"Uchitoru Itonami!" Kasuka yelled.

Shadows started slipping through the cracks of the room. As they were enveloping Sousui,

Kasuka rushed over to Naruto.

"Naruto! Are you ok?" Kasuka asked.

He was still breathing… barely! When she didn't get a response, Kasuka's heart sunk. Her love

was dead. She didn't have any idea of what to do!

_'What the hell do I do?'_ Kasuka thought urgently.

Sousui POV

The shadows were closing in on him. For the second time in his life, he didn't know what to do

and was scared out of SHIT!

"NO!" was the last thing he said.

Kasuka POV

She heard Sousui yell out a "no" and then everything was quiet. But that wasn't what Kasuka

was worried about right now, Naruto was more important. Kasuka; using the last of her

strength, lifted Naruto onto her back and left the headquarters.

Kasuka ran into Konoha screaming.

"Someone! Help me!" Kasuka yelled.

She saw a chuunin running up to her.

"What's the problem?" he asked. Kasuka looked at him worriedly. She was so scared, she could barely talk!

"It's Naruto. He's been stabbed! Please you've got to help him!" Kasuka said hurriedly.

"Don't worry miss. I'll get him to the hospital right away." And with that, the chuunin grabbed Naruto and bolted in the direction of the hospital.

_'Naruto, I hope you're ok. Please, I can't have you leave me. Don't die Naruto, don't die.' _With those thoughts, Kasuka fainted and it started to rain heavily.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru was walking around and noticed a limp body lying on the ground. He ran over to the body and gasped.

"Oh my god." Shikamaru said breathlessly. It was Kasuka!

_'I have to get her to the hospital! Who knows how long she's been out here!' _he thought urgently.

Shikamaru picked up Kasuka and ran to the hospital.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was still trying to find a way back… he needed to be there.

_'I finally got my revenge. But now all I want is to restore my clan.' _Sasuke thought looking blankly out the window.

It was finally done! Itachi was gone and now he was free. The curse mark was gone too and he

wasn't under its control any longer. Sasuke had never felt more free and alive. Now all he

needed was an heir, and he knew just where to produce one… Kasuka Gogyou.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto woke up in the hospital, he immediately sat up and looked around the room;

ignoring the pain completely.

"K-Kasuka. Where's Kasuka?" Naruto asked himself.

"She's in the next room. But don't worry she'll be fine, just a minor case of pneumonia." Naruto looked over, only to see Tsunade standing in the doorway.

"You on the other hand, are seriously injured. So try not to move too much." At this Naruto nodded.

Tsunade walked over to his bed and leaned over. She quietly whispered in his ear,

"You know, she risked her life for you." Then she left in a flash.

_'She what? I didn't even know it, but I had fallen so fast for this beautiful girl.'_ Naruto thought happily.

Kasuka woke up in a tight embrace. She opened her eyes more to sea blue eyes… the eyes that

had become so familiar to her.

"Hey Naruto-kun. How are you feeling?" Kasuka asked. Naruto smiled weakly; hiding the pain.

"I'm doing fine, thanks to you kanojo. I'm really grateful for that." Naruto said happily. Kasuka blushed.

"No, you were the one who helped me." Kasuka insisted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was almost to Konoha. He couldn't wait, he was going to leave later, but he

wanted his life back.

It has been like two hours and he was finally there. He was home again. The village Hidden in

the Leaves.

_'Now to find Naruto.'_ Sasuke thought walking into the village.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

Hey guys! I know it was kinda short, but hey don't blame me! Ok yea, blame me…

Sakura: Don't e so hard on yourself.

Kasuka: Yeah Ino0x0Ichigo12, its ok.

Sesshomaru: I say let her suffer.

Ino0x0Ichigo12: You know, I do have other stories. And I could have you die. Or shall I say cross dress?

Sesshomaru: No! Anything but that!

Ino0x0Ichigo12: Ok then, please review!


	9. Old Friends, New Loves

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**

* * *

Chapter Nine**

**Old Friends, New Loves!

* * *

**

Sasuke of course wouldn't be welcomed back into open arms, but still he needed to see

Naruto. Even though he would most likely try to kill him for what he did.

_'Oh well, he's my best friend and I'm gonna see him even if he does kill me.' _Sasuke thought confidently going to Hokage headquarters.

* * *

Imaimashii had just gotten the news and couldn't get happier to save her life! 

"I'm so happy Kasuka's back! And not to mention safe!" Imaimashii squealed as Shikamaru showed her to Kasuka's room.

Kasuka POV

She knew that squeal, it was her best friend in the entire world… Imaimashii.

_'So she finally comes to visit me huh? Well it's about damn time!' _Kasuka thought. Just then Imaimashii walked into the room and ran over to Kasuka.

"Jeez! I'm still sick you know." Kasuka said trying to breathe.

"WellexcusemeYou'regoneforwhoknowshowlongandIreallywantedtobesureyouwereokImeanifyoudidn'treactthewayyoudidwhenIgaveyouabearhug...wellthenyouwould'vebeenreallysick!" Imaimashii explained in one rapid breath.

"Ok calm down Imai-chan. I'm still alive and in the flesh, so it's ok." Kasuka said calmly.

Normal POV

A med nin walked into Kasuka's room holding some papers.

"Hello miss Gogyou, I have your early release forms." The woman said.

She had brown hair tied back in a low pony tail. She also had red marks on both cheeks. To say

she reminded her of Kiba, was an understatement.

"Hey do you Kiba?" Kasuka asked the med nin. The nin looked up surprised.

"Yea, he's my brother. I'm Hana Inuzuka… nice to meet you." Hana said.

"Hey do you think I could meet him sometime?" Kasuka asked hopefully.

"Sure, I'll talk to him about when I get home." Hana responded.

"Umm, so here is your release papers… umm Miss. Kihaku, you need to sign these and just give them back. Then Kasuka will be able to go home." Hana said.

Imaimashii nodded. She signed the papers and handed them to Hana. Hana took them with a warm smile and left the room, leaving the two girls to get ready to leave.

"So Kasuka, you ready to leave this hell hole?" Imaimashii asked impatiently. But Kasuka didn't respond. She was in her own little world.

_'I wonder how Naruto's doing. I mean he did get stabbed. __**Well then duh! He's not alright!**__' _Kasuka's inner self practically screamed.

* * *

Tsunade was calmly sitting in her office reading the book Shizune and Sakura left for her. She 

heard the shouji slide open and looked up, to see Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke, what the hell are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I have come home… Tsunade-sama." Tsunade was shocked by his reply.

Naruto was on his way to see Tsunade; he wanted to talk to her about more security. But by the

time he got there; he heard crashing and yelling. So he ran inside and up to her office, where he

saw her throwing random items at someone.

"Hey Grandma Tsunade! Stop pelting people with things! It's not very cool you know." Naruto said matter of factly.

"I would, but look at who I'm pelting." Tsunade said. Naruto did as she said and looked at the person.

Sasuke POV

Sasuke turned around and saw Naruto standing there with a look of anger written all over his

face.

Naruto POV

Naruto's face twisted with anger and confusion. How dare this ass licking mother fucking

bastard come back here? (a/n: sorry for the _intense _language.).

"What the hell are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be killing people?" Naruto asked, venom dripping from every syllable.

* * *

Kasuka was having a girl's night out with Imaimashii, when Shikamaru and Chouji ran up to them. 

"Hey Shika-san and Chouji-san! What're you guys doing?" Kasuka asked cheerily.

"Imai-chan, you'll never guess whose back! It's Sasuke!" Shikamaru and Chouji said in unison.

"Wait, you've got to be kidding me!" Kasuka yelled instead of Imaimashii.

"No I'm back and in the flesh." Sasuke said walking up behind Kasuka. She turned around and glared into deep onyx eyes.

"You bastard! What the hell are you doing back?" Kasuka yelled. Sasuke smirked that sexy smirk and chuckled.

"What, I can never come back _home_?" Sasuke asked putting a hand on her hip.

Kasuka POV

She was disgusted with him! How dare he even think about touching her like that?!

_'Oh I'll make this moron pay! He might never live to touch me again!' _Kasuka thought angrily.

"Oh hey Sasuke? Where's Naruto-_kun_." She made a point to emphasize the word "kun".

Sasuke POV

_'Wait, did she say "Naruto-__**kun**__? He couldn't possibly be… no it won't work! I'm the __**only **__who can have her!' _Sasuke thought pissed off.

"Oh him, he's with Tsunade." Sasuke said nonchalantly.

Normal POV

Shikamaru and Chouji were still stunned to see Sasuke. Here was the guy they worked their

asses off trying to save! Of course they weren't able to, but still!

"So anyway, Kasuka would you like to go on a walk? It's a beautiful night…" Sasuke said pulling her towards the park… she really had no say in the matter.

_'A walk huh? More like so you'll be able to rape me! __**Just stay calm, maybe he won't try anything. **__Ok, but I swear, if he does anything and I mean __**anything**__, he's a dead man!' _Kasuka thought walking into step with Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto was following Sasuke; he got to where he last was and noticed the Shikamaru, Chouji and Imaimashii were just standing around. 

"Hey, have you seen Sasuke?" they all nodded and pointed towards the park.

"What are you doing Sasuke?" he was moving closer and closer to her.

Sasuke didn't respond to anything she said… his lips crashed down on hers and she gasped. He

took the chance to delve his tongue into her mouth. Kasuka was trying her hardest to push him

away, but he wouldn't budge. And unfortunately, he had her pinned against a tree. She was

completely and utterly helpless. But she refused to give up! She was Kasuka Gogyou for Kami's

sake! She continued to push against his chest until she heard a crash coming through the

bushes.

* * *

Naruto ran towards the chakra presence. Sasuke was there, he knew it! But when he got there, 

his speed was too much and he crashed through the bushes. Naruto looked up to the sight of

Kasuka, _**his **_Kasuka, lip-locking with Sasuke!

"'Suka! What the hell are you doing?!" Naruto yelled outraged.

Sasuke pulled away from Kasuka and sidestepped.

"Naruto! I promise, it's not what it looks like! He came onto me!" Kasuka pleaded.

"Is that true Sasuke? Did you come onto _my _girl?" Naruto asked grinding his teeth together.

"Yes, it is true… but I didn't know she was _yours_." Sasuke said sarcastically.

Kasuka tried to run over to Naruto, but Sasuke held her back.

"Come on Kasuka, Sasuke… let go of her." Naruto demanded.

Sasuke, reluctantly, let go of Kasuka. He watched as she hurried to him and Naruto put an arm around her waist. Sasuke growled, he couldn't stand this! He would do something about it! First he needed a plan though…

Naruto was walking Kasuka home; never letting go of her hand. He was beyond the seven levels

of pissed right now. How could Sasuke do that? How could he kiss Kasuka?

----------------/&\

"Kasuka, promise me that you'll stay away from Sasuke unless you're with me." Naruto said.

"Ok Naruto-kun… I promise." Kasuka said tears welling up in her eyes.

Naruto heard small sobs next to him, which could only mean one thing… Kasuka was crying. He

turned to her and embraced her in a warm hug. Her tears were wetting his shirt, but he didn't

care.

"Shh, 'Suka don't cry. Everything will be all right." Naruto said soothingly.

This only caused her to cry more than before.

"N-Naruto, nothing w-will be all right. S-Sasuke will just k-keep trying… t-to get me." Kasuka said through sobs.

"No he won't I'll make sure of it." Naruto said rubbing circles on her back. Kasuka looked up into his sea blue pools.

"H-how?" she asked another sob escaping.

"Because Kasuka, I love you…" Naruto said looking deep into her hazel eyes.

"N-Naruto, I…"

* * *

A/N: 

Hey guys! Yes I know… another cliffy!

Kasuka: hey what was I gonna say?

Ino0x0Ichigo12: You'll find out next chapy!

Naruto: Ah man! Come on! You could at least give us a hint!

Ino0x0Ichigo12: Nope… now please Miroku… would you do the honors?

Miroku: Gladly… (grope, grope)

Ino0x0Ichigo12:Hey! I didn't mean that! (slaps extremely hard)

Miroku: All right, all right! Please review or I grope you… (inches closer and closer)

Reader: (high tails it out of there).


	10. Kasuka's Guilt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**

* * *

Chapter Ten**

**Kasuka's Guilt...

* * *

**

Sasuke had gone back to his old house… there he saw a note. It stated…

_Sasuke Uchiha,_

_You will be tried with betrayal and executed in three days. You are to attend a formal _

_hearing about your case as is. If you do not attend, you will be further punished._

_ANBU/Med Nin_

_Sakura Haruno_

So she knew he was here huh? Well that sure does shack things up doesn't it?

_'I wonder when she joined the ANBU force…' _Sasuke thought scratching his head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kasuka looked into Naruto's eyes, she was seriously thinking now!

_'What in seven hells do I say? __**Say what comes natural. But make sure it sounds good! You don't want to sound like a bumbling idiot when you speak!**__' _Kasuka thought worriedly.

"Naruto I… I love you too." Kasuka said hugging him closer.

Naruto was happy beyond belief! He pulled away slightly and held her chin with his index

finger. Naruto put his forehead down on top of hers and breathed in her intoxicating scent.

Closing his eyes, he leaned in closer and captured her lips in the most searing of all kisses. But

this time, Kasuka was the brave one. She licked his bottom lip (him happily letting her in) and

traced his canine teeth with her tongue. Naruto delved his tongue in her mouth.

_'Oh GOD!'_ Naruto and Kasuka thought in unison.

And again, this was no regular lust filled kiss… this was a passion, love, needing, caring, kiss.

Naruto knew that deep down in his heart, they were meant to be together… possibly forever.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade was still steaming about Sasuke's return. But to hell with that right now! She had

found something very important about Imaimashii.

_'So I was right… Imai-chan is from the village hidden in the lightning. Well isn't that an interesting piece of info. But she isn't nearly as powerful as Kasuka. All though she packs one hell of a punch… my damn jaw still hurts! Well her family is royalty, but still, there's no way of telling how much power she has.'_ Tsunade thought desperately trying to find an answer.

If she was right, and she usually was, Imaimashii was no ordinary ninja. She was Imaimashii

Kihaku, Princess of Lightning.

_'But the only problem with that theory is, the princess died in war 6 years ago. Unless, someone like Kakashi saved her without telling anyone. That still doesn't explain why she would have been with Kasuka though.' _Tsunade thought puzzled yet again.

She would have to dig deeper to find her answers, but it would take a long time… oh well,

better get started.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke, for some odd reason, couldn't stop thinking about Sakura. She was an old friend, but could she have been more than that? Or was it Kasuka who he wanted?

_'For once, I don't know what to do.'_ Sasuke thought desperately searching for the answer. Maybe he should go and visit Sakura. If he did that, maybe he could clear his mind.

----------------/&\

Sasuke was now standing in front of Sakura's door; he had no idea what he was going to say. He

just didn't know what he wanted anymore. Sasuke raised his hand to the shouji and knocked.

Sakura POV

She heard a knock at the door. Sakura walked to the shouji and slid it open. She was overcome

with confusion as to why Sasuke, of all people, would be at her door.

"Umm, hey Sasuke. Glad you're back." Sakura said sarcastically.

Normal POV

"Hi Sakura, long time no see." Sasuke said looking into her jade orbs.

"Yeah sure, whatever. So, uh, do you want to come in?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke nodded with a little surprise. He walked into her home and looked around a bit. It was

your normal home with extra girlish touches.

"So Sakura, how have you been doing these past three years?" Sasuke asked trying to start a conversation.

"I've been doing fine; Rock Lee and I are really hitting it off." Sakura said just to piss him off.

"Oh you and Bushy Brow huh? Well I never would have imagined that." Sasuke replied nonchalantly.

_'WHAT THE MOTHER FUCKING HELL?!!!!!! SINCE WHEN DID HE SCORE HER?!!!!' _Sasuke thought outraged.

His face contorted with anger and disgust. And of course Sakura noticed it completely.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Again, Kasuka and Imaimashii were having a day together. They hadn't had one since before

they got here.

"Oh.My.God. That shirt is awesome!" Kasuka said happily looking into a store window.

The shirt was a light purple and the sleeves were ¾ and fish net. Kasuka fell in complete _love _with the shirt!

"OK we are so going in!" Imaimashii exclaimed grabbing Kasuka's hand and pulling her into the store.

----------------/&\

Four hours later and the girls walked out of the store with like twenty bags in each hand!

Kasuka could barely hold onto the bags and just as she was about to drop them, a strong arm

pulled them from her.

"Hey 'Suka, looks like you could use a hand." Naruto said.

Kasuka blushed and giggled lightly. He was always so helpful to her; first he saves her and now

he helps her with her bags.

"Thank you Naruto-kun. I appreciate very much." Kasuka said cheerily.

"Ok well I think I'll go find Shika-kun and you to yourselves." Imaimashii said sneaking away from the couple.

They needed alone time, that she was sure of.

-----------------/&\

Naruto had taken Kasuka to a lake a few miles away from Konoha. The sun was setting and it

colored the sky. The reflection upon the lake was a breath taking sight. Kasuka sighed, she'd

have to do this at some point.

"Naruto, we need to talk." Kasuka began "In my world, there are people that I care for deeply. Like for instance; my family. I miss them truly and deeply. But at the same time, I think what I miss the most about my world is; my boyfriend. (Naruto's eyes widen). His name is Kuttaku. We have been seeing each other for a few months, but I feel as though something is blocking my heart. There is also a guy named Iyashii. He likes me too and claims to love me… he has been trying to ruin us. I just guess I'm trying to say that, I can't be with you when I'm with Kuttaku. I'm sorry but, I've decided to leave tomorrow morning. This is my final goodbye as I fear I won't e able to bare it tomorrow. Please understand, I do love you, I just can't be with you." Kasuka said, and then she got up and walked away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

Hey sorry for this chapter being so short! I didn't mean for it to be, but hey… cliffy!

Naruto: why did you do that?

Ino0x0Ichigo12: (gets an innocent look) Did what?

Naruto: Oh you know what! You made her leave!

Inuyasha: Just get over it man! (starts growling)

Ino0x0Ichigo12: CALM DOWN! (angered face, steam blowing out of ears)

Inuyasha: (cowers in fear against a rock) Ummm, Dani?

Ino0x0Ichigo12: (grits teeth together) What?

Inuyasha: Should I say it now?

Ino0x0Ichigo12: (calms down some) yes you should.

Inuyasha: (pulls out Tetsusaiga) WIND SC-!

Ino0x0Ichigo12: No not that!

Inuyasha: Oh please review!


	11. His Love Leaves

**A/N: Hey everybody! Ok so a further warning… no there is no lemon… Kagome is gonna be part of the A/N this time. I will make her psycho so yea, you've been warned………………….**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not Naruto**

**

* * *

Chapter Eleven**

**His Love Leaves…

* * *

**

She was leaving…? And he couldn't do anything to stop her. She wanted to be with her family

again, she wanted to see Kuttaku again. And he wouldn't stand in the way of her happiness, but

he would go to see her tomorrow before she left. He would do that if nothing else.

_'I still can't believe that she's leaving me. She knows how I feel about her, yet she's still leaving me in the dark. Maybe I'll never be saved…' _Naruto was beyond depressed; the woman he loved was leaving him. Not to mention the village, of which she was the future savior.

"I'll go see Imaimashii." Naruto thought aloud.

--------------/&\

Naruto was at Imaimashii's door and he knocked. She soon came to the door and slid it open.

"Oh hey Naruto. What are you doin' here?" Imaimashii asked.

"I need to talk to you… it's about Kasuka." Naruto said.

"Ok come in." Imaimashii said stepping to the side.

Naruto walked into the house and sat on the couch. He didn't know how he was gonna tell her this.

"Ok so I don't know if she told you… Kasuka is going back home." Naruto said.

"She's… what? Why?" Imaimashii asked concern filling her voice.

"She said that she missed her family and Kuttaku." Naruto said looking at the floor.

"Oh so she told you about him? Well it figures, you know Kasuka… she can't bare it when people are hurt. She can't even handle it when she's hiding something from someone." Imaimashii stated.

Was Kasuka that much of a good person? Well it was possible, she didn't care who you were,

she would protect you no matter what.

"But then why is she leaving? I don't get it…" Naruto trailed off.

Imaimashii felt terribly sorry for Naruto. He didn't deserve this. Even though she had never

personally watched the show, she knew what happened to Naruto.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I don't know why she's leaving if she knows it's hurting you. What did she say?" Imaimashii asked.

"She said that she loved me, but she had to go back home; to where she really belongs." Naruto said bending his head.

That's when the tears came, and they came violently. Imaimashii hugged him and said

everything would be all right. She pulled away and stood up. Imaimashii went into the kitchen and made some tea. She came back out with two cups in hand.

"Here Naruto-chan, you'll need this." Imaimashii said handing him the cup.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She couldn't honestly believe she was doing this, but she wanted to see Kuttaku again. She

missed him beyond comparison. And even though it meant seeing Iyashii, she didn't care… but

something was telling her to stop stay. She just couldn't stay here though, she had a

commitment to Kuttaku and her family… not mention the rest of her friends.

_'I've got to do this, even if it means losing Naruto forever.' _Kasuka thought desperately trying to pack her new close and belongings.

Part of her couldn't wait to get home, but at the same time; something was tying her here. And

it wasn't Imaimashii, she knew that for sure.

-----------------/&\

It was nearly another two hours and she was done packing.

"There! I'm finally done!" Kasuka exclaimed.

She was so glad to be done with it! Now all she had to do was go home. All of a sudden Kasuka felt a sharp pain in her chest. Kasuka gripped where her heart was and knelt to the floor.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Kasuka screamed as the pain intensified.

Where was this immense pain coming from? She had no idea where or how, but someone was hurt, that much she knew.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kasuka's "Home"…_

Kuttaku didn't know where his Kasuka was, she had disappeared six days ago. He missed her

more than words could say. His friend Nanshin walked up to him and patted his back.

"Hey man, it'll be all right. Don't worry Kasuka will come back to you." Nanshin said

"I know, but I still have my doubts. I just miss her so much!" and with that, Kuttaku ran away.

-------------/&\

Good he was upset! Iyashii rounded the corner and walked over to Nanshin.

"Hey Nanshin? Where is Kasuka anyway?" he asked.

"I don't know, the police are still doing an investigation." Nanshin replied.

_'He probably took her. The bastard!' _Nanshin thought angrily.

Nanshin stomped off to his elective.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_With Kuttaku_

_'Where could she be? I need her to be here. I care about her too much to let anything happen to _

_her.' _Kuttaku thought helplessly. He didn't know what to do! How could he get his girl back?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Back with Kasuka_

She had fallen asleep, but the pain was plaguing her dreams…

_Dream World_

_The pain was shooting through her entire being. It felt as if she were going to explode! _

_"What… is this immense… pain." Kasuka asked not being able to breathe._

_Just then, someone appeared in front of her, but then so did a second person appear._

_"W-who are you?" Kasuka asked._

_She heard a chuckle and a sob. She recognized that chuckle! It was Kuttaku, but who was crying? A _

_bright light appeared and she saws who was crying… it was Naruto. But who should she go with? She _

_loved Naruto, but she also loved Kuttaku dearly.__ Damn! What was she going to do?!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto had cried himself to sleep when Imaimashii heard a soft knock at the door. She walked over to the door and slid it open.

"Oh hey Shika-kun." She kissed him on the cheek and walked into her house.

Shikamaru followed and saw a sight he'd never seen.

"What's wrong with Naruto?" he whispered to Imaimashii.

"Kasuka's leaving and going home." Imaimashii whispered back.

Shikamaru's mouth made an "o" and he sat down next to Naruto.

"Hey don't worry man, she'll come around." Shikamaru said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The dream continued on, it seemed never ending. She would never be able to get away. _

_Kasuka's dream went from harmless to deadly in a matter of seconds. She was running from an _

_invisible force and she couldn't escape. Soon__ she would be in its grasp; whatever __**it **__was._

_"Leave me alone!!!!" Kasuka cried._

_But it wouldn't let her go. She would never be alone again, she may never see Kuttaku again. _

_And that thought was what hurt the most. There it was again, that pain. Then she heard _

_something, it was like a distant buzzing… it seemed to be getting closer. Until finally she was in _

_a pure white room. _

_"Where in hell am I?" she asked herself._

_Kuttaku walked slowly up to her as did Naruto. Why was she having this nightmare anyway? A _

_sword appeared in between them both and it pointed… straight at her! She heard a deep voice _

_boom out._

_"Kasuka Gogyou! Whose heart will you kill? Naruto's or Kuttaku's?" the voice bellowed throughout the room._

_What in shit was this guy talking about? But he had a fairly good point, if she left, she'd been _

_killing Naruto's heart. But if she stayed, she'd be killing Kuttaku's heart._

_"Make your choice!" but she didn't answer fast enough, the sword flew forward. _

_As it was about to run her through, she heard an alarm clock go off._

_End of Dream_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kasuka screamed as she woke up.

She glanced at her alarm clock and groaned, it was 7:30 on the button.

"Well, I guess it's time to go." Kasuka said getting up and walking over to her closet.

She picked out her new favorite outfit, got dressed and brushed her teeth; she would take a

shower when she got home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto, Shikamaru and Imaimashii had stayed up all night.

"Well, I better be getting home. My mom is gonna get pissed as hell." Shikamaru said kissing Imaimashii's forehead and walking out the door.

Imaimashii looked at Naruto, then to the clock. If she knew Kasuka; and she did very well, she'd

be leaving soon; very soon!

"Come on Naruto. Let's go stop your girl from leaving!" Imaimashii said pulling him to his feet.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kasuka was sitting in the forest; if she was right, then she knew just how to get home. Because

when she first came here, she had been dreaming about Naruto. So maybe, just maybe, she

could get home by thinking about Kuttaku.

_'Kuttaku, Kuttaku…' _Kasuka repeated over and over in her head.

It was working! She could feel the air drift around her in circles!

--------------/&\

Naruto and Imaimashii were almost there! Just a little bit further and they would reach her in

time! Naruto felt a chill in the air, something was happening. And it had to do with Kasuka…

---------------/&\

The area around her turned blue, she started to disappear and just as she was almost gone; she

heard Naruto scream her name.

--------------/&\

They hadn't gotten there in time!

"KASUKA!!!" Naruto yelled one last time before she was gone.

He fell to the ground, NO! She was gone and he couldn't get her back! Naruto needed her more

than air itself, and now she was gone!

"Noooo." Naruto groaned out.

"Shh, Naruto it isn't your fault. She wanted to go. Please don't blame yourself."

"But I'm to blame! I couldn't stop her! I couldn't stop my love from leaving!" Naruto yelled at Imaimashii.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kasuka was placed back home in her bed when she returned. She walked down the stairs;

noticing all the flowers. She went to the kitchen and saw her parents sitting at the table; blank

expressions on their faces.

"Mom? Dad?" Kasuka asked running up to them.

"Oh Kasuka! Your home!" her parents exclaimed.

She looked up at her parents and hugged them close. She loved hugging her parents, they made

her feel so safe.

"Kasuka darling, it looks like you have a visitor." Kasuka's mother said.

Kasuka left their warm embrace and looked to where her mother had pointed. What she saw

made her heart leap.

"Kuttaku!" Kasuka exclaimed running up to him.

"Oh Kasuka! You're back! I missed you soooo much." Kuttaku said hugging his girl.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Imaimashii were still where they had last seen Kasuka.

"Naruto, I miss her as much as you, but come on; we need to get back." Imaimashii said.

"NO! I'm staying here! I refuse to leave until Kasuka comes back!" Naruto yelled.

Imaimashii was taken aback at his voice level. He had never used that level to her before. He

was obviously distressed. I mean who wouldn't be; his love was gone and all he had left were

sheer memories.

"Ok Naruto-chan, if that's what you really want." Imaimashii said and then left; leaving him to his thoughts.

He remembered everything from their first kiss, to the last time they talked. It hurt to think

about her. Naruto just couldn't live without her, he needed her. But she was gone and he had

no way to get to her. Plus she already had a boyfriend.

_'What the hell am I supposed to do? I miss her so much… I don't know what to do without her here next to me. I would give anything, anything at all, to feel her lips on mine again; just one more time.' _Naruto thought sadly.

She'd never know how much he truly loved her. He would take a kunai for her, a sword thrust,

anything to ensure she was ok; emotionally or physically.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

Hey everybody! Ok so this chapter took me like forever!... just to write. But hey, it has a lot of drama, wouldn't you say?

Kasuka: thanks for letting me go home!

Naruto: hey what the hell?

Ino0x0Ichigo12: now, now girls! Don't worry Naruto…

Kagome: yea, don't worry your pretty little head off! (gets out a mike)

_"I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world!_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere!_

_Imagination, life is your creation!"_

Ino0x0Ichigo12: Ok Kagome, have you gotten into the coffee?

Kagome: (is all jittery) Maybe! I'm not crazy!

Ino0x0Ichigo12: Alright then… would you do the honors Kagome?

Kagome: (eye twitches) Sure, sure! Please review! Please review! Please review!


	12. School Problems and Naurto's Heart!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**

* * *

Chapter Twelve**

**School Problems and Naruto's Heart

* * *

**

After all the excitement of Kasuka returning home, she went to sleep. And this time, she had no

nightmares. Although she couldn't deny it, she did miss Naruto. Oh well, she belonged here and

here was where she was gonna stay.

-Next Morning-----/&\

Kasuka woke up and put on her new clothes. Everyone would be asking about them, she just

knew it. Especially her friend Rairakku. She was really her only friend that liked Naruto. Kasuka

had already taken her shower for the morning and she walked down stairs humming _Everytime _

_We Touch_. Even though half the time, it made her want to gag; right now she was just so, so,

eccentric! Kasuka was beyond hyper to be home.

"Good morning Kasuka." Her mother said cheerily.

"Good morning mother." Kasuka replied.

She stared hungrily at the plate of food her mother sat in front of her. Kasuka picked up her fork and started eating.

"Than-mph, th-mph is de-mph-ous!" Kasuka said with her mouth full.

"Kasuka, don't talk with your mouth full. But arigtou anyway." She said to her daughter.

Sometimes the girl could have no manners at all. Niame looked at her watch… it was time for Kasuka to leave for school.

(a/n: Niame is her mom's name)

"Oh darling, it's time for you to go to school." Niame said to her daughter.

"Ok mom, see you after school." Kasuka said having finished her breakfast.

Kasuka hurriedly ran out the front shouji and off to school.

----------------/&\

Kuttaku was at his locker when he heard yells and squeals. He looked to the sound and saw

Kasuka walking into the building. He smiled and walked up to the mob. He parted the sea of

people and walked straight towards Kasuka.

"Well hello my girl." Kuttaku said kissing her full on the lips.

Everyone "awed" and sighed happily. To the school, these two were the cutest couple. Iyashii,

of course, stood in the background; happy that Kasuka was back, but pissed that she hadn't

talked to him yet.

-----------/&\

Kasuka smiled as she pulled away from her man. She was finally back and now she could spend

as much time with him as she wanted.

"So Kuttaku, did you miss me?" Kasuka asked.

"Awww, hell yea!" Kuttaku exclaimed.

Kuttaku picked her up and whirled her through the air, all the while she was giggling. He gently

set her down, but was still holding one of her hands.

"Let's go, you need to get to first hour." Kuttaku said calmly walking away; their fingers laced together.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He felt his heart shatter. He wanted her back soooo bad! Naruto was still in the forest, he

would never leave until she came back to him. But Imaimashii was extremely concerned about

him, he didn't want to worry her, but oh to hell with it! He would have to find a way to get to

her. Time to have a talk with Tsunade.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Kasuka's first hour she sat right next to Kuttaku. But the bad thing… she sat in front of Iyashii.

"Hey Kasuka, good to see your back." Iyashii said walking over to her desk.

"What do you want Iyashii? I don't have the patience for you." Kasuka said annoyed.

Iyashii chuckled lightly and took her chin in his index finger and thumb.

"Oh Kasuka, someday… you will be mine." Iyashii said moving closer, but Kasuka pushed him away.

"Have you forgotten about Kuttaku? Or are you just blind?" Kasuka asked the last part sarcastically.

--------------/&\

Kuttaku walked into his home room (first hour) and his blood boiled. Iyashii was trying to make

another move on Kasuka! He stomped over to the two and pushed Iyashii away from Kasuka.

"What the hell is your problem?" Iyashii asked irritated.

"My problem is that you keep making moves on my girl!" Kuttaku yelled.

Then Kuttaku did something neither of them expected. He kneed Iyashii in the groin and

through him against the wall behind him.

"Never, talk to my girl again! Got it?!" Kuttaku yelled.

"unnnnnnnnnnnnnnn." Iyashii groaned out holding himself.

"Excuse me mister Takayami, you need to go to the principal's office… NOW!" the teacher yelled.

Kuttaku winced when he yelled at him. He slowly turned around and saw an outraged teacher;

his bald head turning bright red.

(a/n: I had a teacher like that once, it was so funny when that happened to him!)

"Yes sir." Kuttaku said begrudgingly.

He walked out of the room; the teacher close behind him. Iyashii had already recovered from

the 'attack' and walked back over to Kasuka. He grabbed her waist and pulled her up. Then he picked her up bridal style.

"What in fucks name are you doing Iyashii?!" Kasuka yelled.

"Taking you somewhere so we can be alone." Then he hit her pressure point.

Kasuka blacked out and was shrouded in darkness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is the fifth time this week Kuttaku. What am I going to do with you?" the principal asked sarcastically.

Kuttaku hung his head in shame.

(a/n: yea right! That would be the day! Nah I'm just playin'!)

"Sir, I promise I will try my best to stay out of fights. But could you do something for me?" Kuttaku asked.

"Depends on what it is." The principal said.

"Could you keep Iyashii Mometsu away from Kasuka Gogyou?" Kuttaku asked hopefully.

"May I ask why?" the principal asked.

"He keeps trying to, well, you see, break us up." Kuttaku said, he was_ not _use to talking (personal details) with teachers.

"All right Kuttaku. That much I will do for you. You may leave, I will get to you later with your punishment." He said, Kuttaku got up and left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kasuka woke up (oddly) a few minutes after Iyashii hit her pressure point. He was still carrying

her, but to where; she did not know.

_'Where is he taking me? I wonder what he wants to do when we get there…' _Kasuka thought confused.

"Like I said, I'm taking you somewhere so we can be alone. And you'll find out soon enough what I want to do." Iyashii said as if reading her mind.

He heard a small sniffle and looked down at Kasuka. She was crying and it was because of him.

He had hurt the girl he loved. But she would be extremely happy once they got to their

destination.

"Why me?" she asked quietly.

"Because I love you." Iyashii said.

Kasuka's head shot up and towards Iyashii. What had he just said? Did he say it? Did he say he

loved her?

"Iyashii… what are you talking about?" Kasuka asked.

"I thought it would be painfully obvious. Kasuka Gogyou, I love you." Iyashii repeated.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Time Skip – School is Over_

That bastard! How dare he take Kasuka right from under his nose! The bastard would pay… he

would pay for all the wrongs he'd done. But for now he needed to calm down and relax. So he

turned on _Naruto._

_Kuttaku watching Naruto… Kuttaku POV_

_Naruto was walking through a forest. He heard an explosion and darted toward the sound. When he got there, he saw two beautiful girls. One had blond hair, the _

_other one black hair._

_**'I wonder where these girls come from. They seem to be about my age.' **__Naruto thought._

_He walked over to one of the girls and knelt down in front of her._

'Oh.My.God! She looks like Kasuka! And the other one looks like Imaimashii!' Kuttaku thought while still watching the show.

But soon after he thought that, he turned the TV off. It couldn't be possible; no Kasuka couldn't

have been with Naruto. He wasn't real and it was unethical!

"But what if she was? I do know some people who have ninja heritage in them." Kuttaku thought aloud to himself.

Could Kasuka have been one of those people? Did she have ninja heritage? She could, but there

was only one way to find out… study.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iyashii was now at his abandoned house on the west side of town. His family had died years

ago, but no one knew he was alive. So no one came to get him for a foster home. He walked to

the back of the house; his room. When he got there he put Kasuka down on the bed.

"I'll show you that I'm worthy of being your boyfriend. And what you're missing out on." Iyashii whispered huskily in her ear.

His hot breath hitting her ear caused a shiver to run up and down her spine. It was _completely _

involuntary! It's not like she wanted to be there. Just then, Kasuka felt something being put

around her wrists and ankles. What the hell was this guy planning anyway?! Rape?

"What are you doing?" Kasuka asked scared.

"I'm only doing this so you won't run away if I leave to get something." Iyashii stated calmly.

He then leaned in closer to her; by her ear once again.

"But trust me, you won't need it later." Iyashii whispered; again gaining a shiver from Kasuka.

Iyashii took her earlobe into his ear and licked, sucked and bit (gently). Kasuka was just lying

there helpless as per usual. All the while, she was holding back moan after moan. At that moment Iyashii stopped what he was doing and told her,

"If you don't do as I command, I will have to punish you and or Kuttaku."

No he couldn't hurt him; not if it was her fault.

"Fine." She said in response. Iyashii smiled at this.

"Good girl, now moan." Iyashii went back to her earlobe and continued what he was doing.

Finally she didn't think she could hold back anymore moans! And this time when she had to,

she moaned. Iyashii made a heated trail of kisses along Kasuka's jaw line and to her mouth. He

covered her lips in a searingly burning kiss. He forcefully slid his tongue into her mouth and

traced every inch of it. Iyashii bit down on her bottom lip slightly and she got the point. Kasuka

shyly slid her tongue into his mouth. Maybe if she made him happy then he would leave her

alone… then again maybe not, but hey it was worth a shot. Kasuka ran her tongue along his

causing him to groan into her mouth. He pulled away and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" he asked.

"What answer do you want me to say? Cause my answer is sure as hell the exact opposite of yours." She mumbled the last.

"You know Kasuka, I think we can do better than that.."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

Hey everybody! Another cliffy! I am so good at those!

Iyashii: Finally I get some action!

Kasuka: Oh shut the hell up would you?

Iyashii: Maybe, if you make out with me again.

Ino0x0Ichigo12: Hey shut the fuck up already! Damn!

Sango: Hi everyone!

Ino0x0Ichigo12: Hey Sango! Ummm, you do realize that Kagome got into the coffee in the last chapter?

Sango: Oh damn it! Not again! I swear she has no meaning for the word relax!

Ino0x0Ichigo12: Ok yea, hey do you know which one of the Inuyasha crew was supposed to do the A/N?

Sango: Yea me hello! I swear… brain damage. Anyway, please review!


	13. Kuttaku and Naruto Join Forces!

** and no this is not the lemon from the a/n... and it DOESN'T go all the way.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen**

**Kuttaku and Naruto Join Forces

* * *

**

He found it! After a long four hour talk with Tsunade, he had found it! Naruto knew how to get

to Kasuka.

_'Don't worry Kasuka; I will come to save you.' _Naruto thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Warning Slight Lemon Starts Here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"Iyashii, please stop this." Kasuka pleaded.

She couldn't take anymore of this. He was going to practically rape her!

"Now why would I want to do that my dear? I told you… we can do better than this." Iyashii said huskily in her ear.

"Please. I don't want this…" Kasuka trailed off when she felt Iyashii's hand go under her skirt.

She was helpless… once again, she couldn't defend herself. She was tied up and couldn't use

_any_ of her jutsu. Kasuka felt Iyashii slid her underwear down a bit and screamed. Iyashii quickly

covered her mouth.

"Scream and Kuttaku dies… along with the rest of your friends." Iyashii warned.

Kasuka nodded weakly and whimpered. Iyashii smirked; he slid a digit into her opening. Kasuka clamped her eyes shut and tried not to scream.

_'Damn she's tight…' _Iyashii thought moving his finger in a circular motion.

Kasuka POV

Damn it! Her body was betraying her! She wanted to moan so badly! But she knew she couldn't

give into this. Kasuka would never give into Iyashii, never! But still, the pleasure was

unbearable!

"Iyashii…" damn! Her body gave in and now she was fucking moaning!

_'This is so not good! What will Kuttaku think of me after this? Oh god, I'm in for it!' _Kasuka thought scared.

Iyashii POV

God his name just rolled off her tongue. It sounded so right coming from the angel beneath

him.

"Damn Kasuka, you're really tight." Iyashii said sliding another finger into her.

Kasuka's eyes bulged. No her put another one into her! Damn, she couldn't take much more of

this. She felt like she was going to explode!

"Please Iyashii… stop." Kasuka managed to say.

Normal POV

"I can't do that." Iyashii said ripping her shirt off.

_'Oh damn him! That was a new shirt!' _Kasuka thought pissed off.

Iyashii pulled down her bra and kissed her breast. Then he licked a circle around and sucked it

into his mouth. Kasuka moaned again. She couldn't believe it, but she was giving in! Her theory

was wrong after all; he wouldn't leave her be… ever. Iyashii switched to her other breast and

gave it the same attention as the other one. Then just as quickly as it started; it stopped. Iyashii

moved away and got off of Kasuka.

**End of Slight Lemon**

"Now I will leave you here to ponder your thoughts." Iyashii said and then left the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto went back to the same spot where Kasuka left and sat down. He focused his chakra and

thought of Kasuka non-stop. If this was to work, then she would be his only thought. The

churned around him; chakra mixed with oxygen. He felt himself dissipate and the next thing he

knew; everything was black.

-------------/&\

Naruto opened his eyes, but he didn't see any forest… all he saw was the ocean.

_'This must be where Kasuka lives. Well time to go find her.' _Naruto thought getting up.

He started walking around the city; he was getting awe struck stares from everyone.

_'Damn, you'd think they've never seen a ninja.' _Naruto thought.

He kept walking down the street not knowing where he was going. Eventually he bumped into someone.

Rairakku POV

She was walking down the street when someone bumped into her. Rairakku looked at the

person and nearly died. It was Naruto Uzamaki!

"OMG! You're Naruto Uzamaki! But wait, you're only an anime character, you couldn't be real." Rairakku said disbelievingly.

"No I am who I look like, Naruto Uzamaki in the flesh." Naruto responded.

"**OMG!!!!!**" Rairakku screamed.

Naruto stuck a finger to his ear to make sure he could still hear; by moving it around a bit.

(a/n: you get what I'm saying right? Well whatever)

"So where is exactly am I?" Naruto asked.

"You're in Okinawa, Japan. Oh my God! I can't wait for you to meet Kasuka!" Rairakku exclaimed.

Naruto's eyes widened.

"Did you say Kasuka? As in Kasuka Gogyou?" Naruto asked urgently.

"Uh yea. Why?" Rairakku asked.

"Take me to her now!" Naruto commanded.

"Ok fine sheesh, don't have a heart attack!" Rairakku said walking away.

Naruto followed close behind her. She would take him to Kasuka, but something wasn't right…

Kasuka was hurt or worse!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuttaku was furious, mainly because when he turned the TV back on… he saw Kasuka kissing

Naruto. Damn, it was more like lip locking! He was beyond pissed! Then he heard a knock at his

door. Kuttaku walked over to the shouji and slid it open. There he saw Rairakku and _Naruto?!_

"Oh hey Rairakku, who's this?" he asked even though he knew perfectly well who it was.

"This is Naruto." Rairakku said to him.

Kuttaku nodded his head and stepped to the side. Naruto and Rairakku walked in.

"Hey Kuttaku, do you know where Kasuka is?" Rairakku asked.

"No, the last I saw of her, she was in home room. Iyashii took her somewhere." Kuttaku stated.

"Wait, who's Iyashii?" Naruto asked.

"This guy that says he's in love with her, he practically kidnapped my girl." Kuttaku said as calmly as possible.

_'So this is the guy that Kasuka mentioned? He does look pretty strong.' _Naruto thought.

"So Kuttaku, you're Kasuka's boyfriend… are you not?" Naruto asked.

"Yea I'm her boyfriend. What's it to you?" he asked.

"Well Kasuka left me to be with you, but oh well. Right now she's the most important thing." Naruto stated calmly.

"I agree completely. So how do we go about saving Kasuka?" Rairakku asked.

"Wells here's what I was thinking."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys! Yes I know… I have serious issues! But hey, for the plot line… what happened had to happen.

Kasuka: But why? I mean couldn't you have spared me?

Ino0x0Ichigo12: No

Naruto: Oh come on don't be so heartless.

Ino0x0Ichigo12: Oh I'm sorry; would you like it if I _actually _had Iyashii rape her? Cause I could you know…

Naruto: Nvm…

Imaimashii: (walks in with Kirara) Hey guys! Wuzzup?!

Kirara: mew!

Ino0x0Ichigo12: Awww she's so cute! (rubs Kirara's back)

Kirara: (purrs) mew, mew!

Imaimashii: (holds up Kirara) Please review!


	14. Locating Her Chakra!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen**

**Locating Her Chakra

* * *

**

Naruto, Kuttaku and Rairakku were leaving Kuttaku's house to find Kasuka.

"So Naruto, I saw what happened between you and Kasuka while she was with you." Kuttaku said as they ran.

"Oh you did? Well no hard feelings or anything right?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Only if you leave Kasuka alone." Kuttaku said.

Naruto nodded his head, _'I can never promise you that Kuttaku.' _Naruto thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kasuka was still tied up where Iyashii had left her.

_'Maybe, if I summon all my chakra… I can break out of these ropes.' _Kasuka thought hopefully.

She closed her eyes and tried her hardest to reach her chakra. Kasuka found it hidden deep

within her, memory? She explored all that had happened since she went to Naruto's world.

Their first kiss, when he rescued her from certain rape… everything. Kasuka opened her eyes as

a single tear fell. She truly did love Naruto. But she belonged here… right? No… she belonged

with the man she loved. And if that meant giving up everything to be with him, then she would

do it.

_'I've got to get out of here before Iyashii comes back. For Naruto at the very least… I will escape!' _Kasuka thought.

Kasuka's long hair floated around her and the ropes binding her, snapped like twigs. Her eyes

turned an unearthly black and she shot up from the bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Pulse_

_Pulse_

_Pulse_

Naruto felt a strange energy. It was some kind of chakra, but he had no idea whose it could've

been. Kuttaku looked to Naruto and noticed his neck hairs on end.

"Hey Naruto, man are you ok?" Kuttaku asked.

"Huh? Oh yea, it's just I feel a strange chakra. I think we should check it out." He replied.

Rairakku and Kuttaku looked at each other and nodded. All three of them turned and sped off

to the chakra presence. Little did they know; a transformed Kasuka awaited them…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Imaimashii was walking to the forest where Kasuka was last seen. But when she got there, she

didn't see Naruto anywhere.

_'But didn't the little idiot say he was gonna stay here?' _Imaimashii thought.

She turned and walked away; maybe she could hang out with Chouji…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iyashii heard a crash looked behind him. There was Kasuka naked as the day she was born; but

looking as furious as ever. He noticed that her eyes were different from their usual hazel tone.

"Kasuka, what happened to you?" he asked.

Kasuka growled; her hair floating around her again.

_'Awww damn! I'm in for it!' _Iyashii thought panicking.

"You had no right, what so ever to do what you did to me…" Kasuka said.

What the hell? Kasuka's voice had changed completely! Her voice was like death itself was

being strangled.

"Kasuka, what happened to you?" Iyashii repeated.

"You! That's what happened to me! And now for your punishment!" with that said, Kasuka lunged at Iyashii.

At this point, Kasuka had grown claws and fangs. She bared her fangs at Iyashii and growled.

"Damn Kasuka! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Iyashii yelled.

What the hell was this guy's problem?! Did he not get what she was telling him? Kasuka was

getting so very annoyed. She brought a hand up and was about to strike when…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were almost there… just a little bit further.

_'Wait I recognize that chakra… Kasuka!'_ Naruto thought.

"We need to hurry!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Why, she isn't in any danger is she?" Kuttaku asked.

"Something has changed in her. Her chakra has taken her over, kinda of like when the Kyuubi takes me over." Naruto said urgently.

Rairakku's eyes widen. _'No, it couldn't be… Kasuka can't change like that… can she?' _she thought looking ahead.

---------------/&\

They soon reached Iyashii's house. Naruto burst through the door just in time to see Kasuka

raise her hand to Iyashii. But that wasn't what had his attention… it was the fact that Kasuka

was completely naked. Kuttaku and Rairakku soon came into view of the situation.

"Kasuka! What the hell are you doing?!" Naruto and Kuttaku yelled in unison.

Kasuka POV

She looked up to see Naruto and Kuttaku staring at her in disbelief. Kasuka, seeing the two men

she loved, transformed back into her normal self.

"N-Naruto… K-Kuttaku…" Kasuka trailed off as she fainted.

Naruto ran toward her and caught her mid-fall. He picked her up bridal style and walked away to a different room.

"Rairakku! Come here and get her dressed!" Naruto called.

Rairakku ran to the room and shooed Naruto away.

Naruto POV

He walked back to Kuttaku and looked to Iyashii.

"So what do we do with him? He seems to have passed out from fright." Kuttaku asked.

"I don't know… but for now we should worry about Kasuka." Naruto said.

Kuttaku nodded.

Rairakku POV

Rairakku was currently getting Kasuka dressed in what was left of her clothes.

_'Kasuka, what happened to you?' _Rairakku thought gloomily.

Just then she noticed Kasuka's eyes flutter open.

Normal POV

Kasuka looked around the room. What happened? And why was she so dizzy?

"Kasuka! You're ok!" Rairakku exclaimed.

Rairakku embraced her in a death hug. Kasuka gagged and tried to push away.

"Can't- breathe!" Kasuka said.

Rairakku pulled away and smiled.

"Oh I'm so happy you're ok! Hey Naruto, Kuttaku… get your asses in here!" Rairakku yelled.

Naruto and Kuttaku came running in the room… and Kasuka's eyes widened.

_'How in hell did Naruto get here?' _Kasuka thought confused.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys! Hope you liked the chapter!

Kasuka: Thank god! I nearly kicked ass!

Naruto: yea, but that was scary as hell!

Ino0x0Ichigo12: I know, I got skill…

Kohaku: Yea right… and I'm a purple elephant.

Ino0x0Ichigo12: hey! What's that supposed to mean!?

Kohaku: oh nothing…

Ino0x0Ichigo12: Yea… we'll see about that. Oh Sango!

Kohaku: No anything but that!

Ino0x0Ichigo12: Then say it…

Kohaku: Ok… you.have.skill. Oh and please review!


	15. Explanations and Declarations!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen**

**Explanations and Declarations!

* * *

**

Kasuka sat there stunned beyond belief. How in hell had Naruto gotten there anyway? I mean,

she was the only one that knew how to travel between the worlds… right?

"Kasuka, are you ok? What did he do to you?" Kuttaku asked hugging her to him.

"I'm fine 'Taku-kun. And if you don't mind, I'd rather not talk about it right now." Kasuka replied never taking her eyes off Naruto.

"So Naruto, how exactly did you get here?" Kasuka asked.

"Um, well Tsunade showed me. Apparently, it's a special jutsu from your clan… but anyone from other powerful clans can perform it easily." Naruto said.

Kuttaku and Rairakku's eyes widened. Kasuka's what and what?

"Wait a second… did you say clan and jutsu?" Rairakku asked.

"Yes I did. Why?" Naruto replied.

"But, she's not and you're not… no this can't be happening!" Kuttaku said nearly ripping his hair out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm a what!" Imaimashii yelled.

"You are a princess."Tsunade stated simply.

Imaimashii was ready to die. First she comes here, then she finds out her best friend is the

savior of Konoha… and now! She's a fucking princess for god's sake! That's when it happened…

she fainted right then and there.

"Well I think she took the news well." Tsunade said taking another drink of sake.

"Lady Tsunade, what would you like me to do with her?" Shizune asked.

"Just take her to another room for now." Tsunade said waving her hand dismissively.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke and Sakura had been getting along greatly. They went out on a couple of dates, and

Sakura was really warming up to him.

"So Sasuke-kun, are you ready for your trial in tomorrow?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, but I just hope I don't get sent to jail or worse… Jiraiya's house." Sasuke said with a chuckle.

Sakura giggled like she used to. Sasuke smirked hearing this and put his arm around her waist.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maybe now was when she had to tell her boyfriend the truth. Yes… Kasuka was going to tell

Kuttaku that she was a ninja and the savior of Konoha.

"'Taku-kun… there's something you should know. Well I'm a ninja and also the savior of Konoha. That's why I disappeared. I was sent to Konoha along with Imai-chan." Kasuka said ready for any sudden outbursts.

But alas, there were none. She looked to Kuttaku; her eyes held worry. Kasuka was worried that

maybe now he wouldn't accept her.

"'Suka-chan… I don't know what to tell you. But I do know this… I know what happened between Naruto and yourself. I saw it on the show… I can't believe you would do that to me. But if he is the one you truly love… then I won't get in the way of your happiness." Kuttaku said.

Then he left… just like that, Kuttaku was gone. Kasuka stared after him; tears welling up in her

eyes. She really did have feelings for him… just her feelings for Naruto were stronger.

"Well I think I'll leave you two alone for a bit." Rairakku said leaving the room.

When she was out sight and ear shot, Naruto embraced Kasuka tightly.

"Don't ever do that to me again. I was so worried about you." Naruto whispered into her ear.

Kasuka pulled back and looked into his sea blue eyes; the eyes she had grown to love. She

raised her hand and brushed it against his cheek. Naruto leaned into her hand and smiled softly.

"Naruto-kun… I promise to never leave you again." Kasuka said.

She leaned in closer to him and her lips brushed his gently. It was a loving, tender kiss. It held

both of their true feelings for each other and yet it wasn't as lustful as the others.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke and Sakura were currently having a heavy make out session on her couch. All of a

sudden Sakura pulled away breathing deeply.

"Sasuke… I've missed you so much. Why did you have to leave?" she asked looking deep into his onyx eyes.

"You know why 'Saku-chan. I had to avenge my clan and become stronger." Sasuke said.

Sakura's rows furrowed with anger. Was that all he ever thought about when he was younger

and what's worse… he still thought about it today!

"Sasuke is that all you ever think and talk about?!" Sakura asked extremely angry.

Ok now he was scared. Inner Sakura seemed to be coming to life right before his eyes. This was

**not** good… not good at all.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

Hey people! I'm back… but I'm having writers block… even for this story! The chapter was hard to finish. I just couldn't think of anything… so I put down what I felt was right to put down. But anyway… R&R!

TTYL-

Dani


	16. Going Back

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Going Back**

* * *

Naruto and Kasuka left the room and went back to Rairakku and Kuttaku.

"Hey guys!" Naruto exclaimed. Rairakku and Kuttaku looked in their direction and stood up. Kuttaku walked over to Kasuka and hugged her. Kasuka pushed him away.

"'Taku… can we go outside and talk?" Kasuka asked. Kuttaku nodded and Kasuka led him outside.

Kasuka took Kuttaku to a park and were now standing on a ridge over a small pond. Kuttaku was looking at Kasuka while she watched the fish swim.

"Kuttaku… I know you saw what happened my first day with Naruto. In fact I figured you would. And I never expected any of this to happen… me and Naruto, being a ninja of Konaha… none of it. But the biggest thing I didn't expect was… I have feelings for Naruto. I mean I knew I'd end up liking him. I just didn't know how deep the feelings would go." Kasuka paused. Should she actually tell him? Well she came this far, there was no turning back now. "And I have found that I love Naruto. I'm not scared of what's inside of him. Because it's not really him, he's not a demon or a monster that you should fear. He's a human being cursed with a demon _inside _of him. And I accept him that way. But the feelings I have for you and him have been battling. It tears me up to have to leave you behind like this… but I just don't belong here. I belong with Naruto and my fellow ninja. I will come back to visit, and I just hope that we can stay good friends." Kasuka finished her little speech looking directly into Kuttaku's eyes. She saw the sadness that they held, she also saw the anger. But she knew she did the right thing. Kasuka hugged Kuttaku and walked away to leave him to his thoughts.

--/Naruto and Rairakku\--

Naruto and Rairakku were sitting on the couch talking about Kasuka going back to Konaha.

"But I don't think she should go back. Her family is here." Rairakku stated.

"But, her home is in Konaha. Not to mention… that's where her future lies." Naruto argued.

"But- hmmmm, but!" Rairakku couldn't think of anything. Just then Kasuka walked through the door.

"You know, if you're going to talk about me… make sure I'm not right in front of the door. And also, I am going back." Kasuka said. Naruto stood up and hugged her with extreme joy.

"But Kasuka-!" Rairakku started.

"No buts, Rairakku! I'm going back! That's where my home and love is." Kasuka said the last part softly as a tear slid down her cheek. Naruto took her hand and led her to the door.

"Come on; let's go get your things ready." Naruto said. He opened the door and the two walked away, towards Kasuka's house.

--/Imaimashii\--

She walked with Shikamaru, through the forest holding hands. They had been talking about the recent discovery of her being a princess.

"I still can't believe it… I'm not meant to be here. I was only brought here because of Kasuka." Imaimashii said.

"No, you're not a princess Imaimashii. You are my Imai-chan, and that's all you need to be." Shikamaru said embracing her waist. Imaimashii looked into his brown eyes and smiled. She got on tip toes and lightly kissed him. Shikamaru kissed her back, without being too forceful. Imaimashii pulled away and hugged him.

"Thank you for the support Shika-kun." He returned the hug and sighed. This was what he wanted. And he had it, thank god, he had it. The love of this girl. And to think, he thought he'd never find the right girl to call his own. Boy was he wrong. He found love in this girl, no woman, and he couldn't be happier if he tried. She was beautiful in a way only some people could comprehend. She had long black hair and brown eyes that you could get lost in for hours. But the most stunning and surprising part of her appearance were her ears. She had three piercings on each ear. Shikamaru pulled away from Imaimashii and smiled down at her.

"Come on; we should head back." Shikamaru said.

"Yes, I do believe we should." She grabbed his wrist and pulled him back the way they went.

--/Naruto and Kasuka\--

"Come on Kasuka; we have to get going!" Kasuka heard Naruto yell form downstairs.

"Ok!" she yelled in return. Kasuka had all her things packed and was ready to go. Now all she had to do was say good bye to her mother, father and her sisters. Kasuka walked down the stairs and saw her whole family standing there waiting for her.

"You know Kasuka, even though we fight; now that I see you all grown up and leaving, I have to say I'm gonna miss you." Saya, her second eldest sister said while hugging her.

"Thanks Saya." Kasuka replied. Her mother walked up to her and she seemed to already have had the 'tear break down'.

"Kasuka, I'm so proud of you. Now you go and s-save your village." Kasuka's mother said tearing up. She hugged Kasuka and stepped back. Next was her sister Kirema, the oldest.

"Hey little squirt, I can't believe I'm saying this… I'll miss you." She said breaking down in tears. Kasuka hugged her and said:

"I'll miss you too, all of you."

Her father stepped up to her next.

"Kasuka, bud, you've done great things for everyone here. You always stayed strong during hard family times. Not to mention you kept all of us together, I say this for the entire family. I love you, and will miss you dearly. Now, go kick some ninja ass!" Kasuka's father said. She smiled and went to Naruto. Grabbing his hand, she created the portal and they stepped through. While they were disappearing… Kasuka looked back and waved one more time to her family.

--/Naruto's World\--

When Kasuka and Naruto got back, it was nearly sunset. So they decided to just stay in the forest for the night. It would take at least one day to get back to Konaha. Naruto had Kasuka in his lap and they were watching the sunset after having set up camp.

"Hey Naruto, what do you think will happen now that I'm back?" Kasuka asked. She leaned her head against Naruto's chest and sighed.

"Don't worry; I won't let anything happen to you." He looked down at her and smiled. She looked up and, of course, got lost in his sea blue eyes.

"You have pretty eyes." Kasuka said. Naruto chuckled; he leaned down and kissed Kasuka lightly. She kissed him back. They pulled away and Naruto laid down bringing Kasuka with him, they fell asleep.

--\The Next Morning

Kasuka woke up with a loud yawn. She sat up and stretched a bit.

"So I see you're up 'Suka." Naruto said from behind her. Kasuka looked behind her and saw Naruto looking down at her with sad eyes.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" she asked. He looked at her and saw the sunrise reflected in her hazel eyes. This was it, she was here and she made her choice; him. She chose him, just like he chose her, and now nothing stood in the way of that. Kuttaku knew who Kasuka wanted to be with, and he accepted it. Now all Kasuka had to do was save Konaha and then they could be together without distractions.

"Mostly everything, I mean so many things could happen. Don't you worry about what's to happen in the future?" Naruto replied. Kasuka furrowed her brows.

"I do sometimes, but only about me having to save Konaha. Cause it might be, oh who am I kidding, it's gonna be hard as hell!" Kasuka exclaimed. Naruto smiled down at her; she was always so happy, even when she said it would be hard to save Konaha; she said it so happily.

"Oh Kasuka, you're always so positive about these things. I am too, but even I have my doubts. Don't you ever find it hard to stay so happy all the time?" he pondered thoughtfully.

"Well, looking back on my past, it's not surprising that I'm always so positive. My family has always had problems, be it financial or just normal problems. I was always the one that calmed my mom down and made sure my dad never gave up. So I really find it hard to _not _be positive during stuff like this." Kasuka explained. Yet there were a few times during her stay in Naruto's world, that she had had her doubts, like when she got kidnapped by the Kagai-Chikara.

"Hey Naruto, what do you think ever happened to the Kagai-Chikara?" Kasuka wondered. Naruto looked down at her with a confused expression.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about them anytime soon. From what I remember, which is not very much, you killed their leader Sousui." Naruto stated.

"I know, but honestly, I'm scared." Kasuka began "I mean, they were so close to killing you and me. And Sousui almost raped me! I just don't want something l-like that to happen again." Kasuka sobbed. Naruto held her close in a tight embrace.

"Don't worry 'Suka, I'll protect you. I won't let anything like that happen to you; not ever." Naruto assured. Kasuka hugged him back and sighed happily. She pulled away and got up. Kasuka stretched and walked to a pond that was nearby. She cupped her hands and dipped them in the water. She brought her hands back up and lightly splashed her face with the cool refreshing water. Naruto stood up as well and stood behind Kasuka; holding her by the waist. Kasuka leaned her head back and looked up into Naruto's eyes. Naruto captured her lips in a passionate kiss. He licked Kasuka's bottom lip; Kasuka granted him entrance and Naruto delved his tongue in her mouth. She shyly moved her tongue around his canines, Naruto smirked into the kiss and pulled away to place open mouthed kisses along Kasuka's jaw line and neck.

* * *

A/N: Hey people, sorry for the update takin so long. But anyway, here's the sxteenth chapter of Dark Forest.


	17. Kidnapped Part II!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Kidnapped Part II**

* * *

Imaimashii was walking up a forest path holding hands with Shikamaru. The bright blue sky was filled with fluffy clouds. Imaimashii was smiling more brightly than the normal Imaimashii would.

"Shika-kun, when do you think Kasuka is coming back?" she asked him. Shikamaru sighed and said:

"Don't worry Imai-chan, Kasuka will come back, and for all we know; she's already here." Imaimashii nodded and suddenly felt a _very _familiar chakra.

"Kasuka!" Imaimashii shouted. Shikamaru looked at her extremely confused.

"Imai, what are you talking-." Shikamaru stopped mid sentence, he felt it too; Kasuka's chakra.

"Come on Shikamaru. We're going to get Kasuka." Imaimashii urged. She grabbed his hand and ran off towards the chakra signature.

----/Kasuka and Naruto\----

Kasuka turned her head; she felt two people coming. She stepped away from Naruto and completely turned her body towards the two chakra signatures.

"People are coming; Imaimashii and Shikamaru." Kasuka stated. Damn, she knew that even before Naruto did, and she wasn't even a trained ninja. But then again, she was part of the strongest clan in Konoha.

"Well I say we go meet them half way." Naruto replied. Kasuka looked at him and smiled, she nodded and they bolted off towards Imaimashii and Shikamaru.

----/Imaimashii and Shikamaru\----

They were almost to Kasuka, when said girl came running up to them with Naruto in tow.

"Oh my god! Kasuka, you're back!" Imaimashii exclaimed. She ran up to Kasuka and hugged her tightly; to the point where she couldn't breathe.

"Imai—chan, can-'t bre-athe." Kasuka gasped. Imaimashii let go of Kasuka and smiled.

"I'm so glad you're back! It's been mostly boring without you here. Of course Shika-kun was fun to be around." Imaimashii sighed dreamily. Kasuka laughed at her voice and looked to Shikamaru.

"So I figure you two had fun while I was gone." Kasuka said. Imaimashii smiled and nodded enthusiastically. Naruto chuckled and picked Kasuka up.

"Hey, you lifted me!" She exclaimed jokingly. Everyone knew that this was a joke and they all felt the same, it was great to have Kasuka back. She had been missed by her friends for a while. Not to mention Naruto, he was so depressed after she left, but now everything was back to normal or so it seemed.

--

So for the next couple of days, Kasuka and her friends went on missions and had a blast after them. This was truly where Kasuka belonged. And what with Sasuke being gone, Kasuka was now part of Naruto's squad. Things were really looking up to a bright future. Well that is, until Kasuka and her cell were called to the Hokage's office.

"I wonder what's going on if it's so urgent." Kasuka wondered to herself as she raced to the office. When she got there, Kasuka entered the room through the window, her comrades already standing in front of the Hokage.

"Thank you for joining us Kasuka." The sarcasm practically dripped from her words.

"Sorry Tsunade, I was on the other side of the village when I got summoned here." Tsunade nodded, even though it still angered her that Kasuka was late.

"Anyway, onto what I called you here for. Kasuka, your friend Imaimashii, she was kidnapped. We don't know who by, all we know is that she was taken while she sleeping last night." Kasuka was shocked. Imai-chan was kidnapped? No, that wasn't possible. She wouldn't have allowed herself to be taken, even in her sleep. But apparently, she had been.

"We've got to find her." Kasuka stated plainly. Tsunade nodded, "My thoughts exactly. Now, I want the three of you to do some snooping around before you leave. I've asked Kiba Inuzuka to help you out with Akamaru." The three young ninjas nodded before disappearing out the Hokage's windows.

--

Kasuka, Naruto and Sakura all stopped in front of Kiba as he was walking. The sudden landing of the ninja scared Kiba. So much in fact that he jumped backward and fell on his butt.

"Damn guys! What the hell is wrong with you?" Kasuka laughed and Naruto helped Kiba up. He dusted off his butt and Akamaru barked once.

"Kiba, sorry to scare you. But Tsunade says we need your help to find a trail from Imaimashii after she got kidnapped." Kiba nodded and asked if they had something of Imaimashii's since Akamaru didn't know her scent very well. Kasuka nodded and pulled out a bracelet that Imaimashii had spent four days making for Kasuka.

"I never go anywhere without it. But she just recently made it, so it should still have her scent." She handed the bracelet to Kiba. He in turn, nodded and knelt down to Akamaru. The pup took one whiff and started sniffing.

"It might take a while. Why don't you three go to her place and check for any signs of struggle or something? We'll come to you when we find something." Kasuka nodded.

"Thanks Kiba, I'm sure Imaimashii will love you for this." Naruto yelled as the three man squad bounded away. Kiba laughed and then sighed.

"Idiots… Come on Akamaru, we got a job to do."

--

Kasuka led the group to Imaimashii's house. They went inside easily, considering the door had been blown off its hinges.

"Damn that girl can sleep through a lot." Sakura said. Honestly, who in their right mind was able to sleep through an explosion, no matter the size? Kasuka laughed, "Yup, that's Imai-chan." The woman was known for her heavy sleeping. Not to mention her humor. She could make anyone laugh, no matter the person.

"I'll check the bedroom, Naruto you and Sakura check the kitchen, hell knows something will have happened in there." They nodded and went their separate ways. Kasuka walked up the stairs to her friend's room and found that door too had been blown off. When she entered the room, it looked as if a Tasmanian devil had swept through for a house call.

"Well, she was a heavy sleeper." Kasuka walked through the room inspecting anything out of the ordinary. And what she found made her scream.

--

Naruto and Sakura ran up the stairs at the sound of Kasuka's scream. Very high pitched scream. Anyway, when they got there, they found Kasuka on her knees staring at the ground. Naruto ran over to Kasuka and immediately saw what made her scream. He hugged her, shielding her eyes from the sight.

"Sakura, come over here and take Shikamaru's body to the hospital. He's been injured, but I don't know how much." Naruto said quietly. Sakura, in turn, walked over and picked up Shikamaru.

"I'll be back soon." Then she left. Naruto left go of Kasuka and kissed her forehead, "It's okay koi, he's gone." Kasuka nodded and stood up. She wiped her cheeks and went back to searching the room. When she got to the dresser, Kasuka looked through the debris made from the door… probably. Her finger touched something cold and rather delicate feeling. Curiosity got the best of her and she grabbed the item, picking it up. What she found in her grasp, was a locket.

"Hey Naruto, come here." Naruto walked up behind her and they both looked at the locket.

"What's that Suka-chan?" Kasuka opened the locket and gasped. That picture hadn't been there before. Maybe it was the time portal that had changed it. Well whatever changed it, made sure it helped them. The picture inside the locket was a picture of ninja head band. One no one had ever seen before. Well except for the people that wore it or made it.

"Hey, maybe we should take this to Old Lady Tsunade." Kasuka nodded and they left Imaimashii's home.

--

Sakura watched over Shikamaru while he slept. Who would have done such a thing? Shikamaru's eyes had nearly been gouged out, not to mention his arms and legs. There were cuts everywhere on them and they all went in a circle around the limb. Not only that, but his fingers and toes were the same way. And all because he had tried to save Imaimashii. No one could be that horrid… could they? Just then, Kiba burst into the room.

"Sakura, I've got a trail." Sakura stood up and called a nurse into the room.

"We've got to go, watch over him." Then they left. Kiba filled Sakura in as they went. "The trail led us somewhat off. I mean, not many kidnappers leave a place through the front gate of the place." Sakura's face held utter shock.

"You mean, they left by just walking out? What about the guards at the gate?" Sakura asked.

"That was what through us off, not so much that they left the village like they lived here. But that there were no guards on duty last night. And every night there's supposed to be at least two guards on duty. But last night, there were none. So the captor was able to leave by just walking out. He probably just walked right in too." Sakura was shocked to say the least."Not only that, but there wasn't scent for the guy that took Imaimashii. It was like; she just floated out of the village." Sakura looked at Kiba.

"You mean, like no one picked her up and took her?" Kiba nodded to her question. No trail at all.

"And even stranger, her scent stops right after the gate. It was weird, Akamaru is confused so much in fact that he feels sick. We've never encountered something like this before." Well, one thing was for sure, this guy was good.

* * *

**I'm back! Well for now at least. I do apologize for my absence. It was unexpected. Honestly, my mother randomly, out of the blue, took my pc from me. Well anyway, that was chapter 17, hope you liked it! Ja~ne**


	18. Air Loss

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eighteen

**Air Loss**

* * *

It had been about a day since Imaimashii had been taken. And still they had no real clues except for the locket. So the three ninja-Kasuka, Naruto and Sakura-decided to interrogate the Hokage herself. If Tsunade had no information for them, they were to go and search for Imaimashii outside of the village.

"But lady Hokage, we found nothing. Are you sure there is no other information that would help us?" Sakura asked. Tsunade took a moment considering this request. She had planned on keeping this a secret from everyone. But Sakura already knew some of it.

"Well okay fine Tsunade. But here, I found this at Imai's place." Kasuka threw the locket down on Tsunade's desk. As the three ninja were leaving, Tsunade sighed.

"Wait! I have one thing I can tell you. Imaimashii is a princess. A princess of the Hidden Lightning Village that is. Although, I have to say, that was a really confusing aspect considering the princess died six years ago." Kasuka turned around at this and stood in front of the Hokage, stunned.

"My best friend… is a princess?" Tsunade nodded and Kasuka fainted. Naruto sighed and picked her up. He asked Tsunade for some water and, when he received it, splashed the water on Kasuka's face. Kasuka jumped up with a start and then growled.

"Gee thanks Naruto-kun. I've always wanted water to be splashed on me." She said sarcastically.

"Continuing on. Imaimashii should be dead right now, but somehow she's not. I think it was either and ANBU that saved her or one of your family members Kasuka." Tsunade said. The three ninja nodded and Kasuka and Naruto left through the windows… again. Sakura bowed to Tsunade.

"Thank you Lady Hokage, you don't know how much help you've been." Tsunade nodded and Sakura left the office as well.

--

Kasuka, Naruto and Sakura all stopped at the front gates of Konoha. Kasuka was staring ahead of her, ready to save Imaimashii, but Naruto and Sakura looked worried.

"Suka-chan, what if you see something you don't like and lose control?" Naruto asked. Kasuka sighed.

"Well, we'll have to wait and find out won't we?" she turned around and faced her friends. "I don't know what is going to happen, but I do know this. Imaimashii is like my sister. I will _not_ leave her like that. If anything happens to her… I will never forgive myself." Kasuka smiled reassuringly. "But don't worry guys. Let's get going! We have to rescue Imaimashii." Kasuka turned around and started walking, Naruto and Sakura followed after her.

--

Imaimashii opened her eyes expecting to see her bedroom. But what she saw was so not that. She was in a cave with one lamp. On the other side of that lamp, sat a figure. A figure shrouded in shadows and darkness. A figure whose voice was very familiar to her.

"Well, good to see you awake. Imai-chan." That voice chilled Imaimashii to the bone. This guy obviously knew her, but she so did not remember him… at all.

--

Kasuka and her team had been walking for hours, with no progress. Honestly, there were no signs of Imaimashii at all. Kasuka screamed out of frustration, scaring all the birds away.

"Jeez Suka-chan. You okay?" Naruto asked. Kasuka turned around and glared daggers at him.

"Do I seem okay to you?" She got all close up in his face, glaring and growling at him. Naruto shivered.

"Umm, not really no." Kasuka laughed once.

"Then why bother to ask? We haven't found any sign of Imai-chan and it's aggravating." Kasuka turned around and ran forward. Something had seemed off to her. Kasuka jumped up into the trees and all Naruto and Sakura heard was clanging metal. They looked to each other and nodded, both of them following the way Kasuka had gone. When they got into the tree-tops, Kasuka was fighting off a rogue ninja.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Sakura asked as Kasuka prepared to attack by doing multiple hand signs.

"I am no one of your concern and I want to kidnap a certain someone." The ninja looked to Kasuka and smirked. Kasuka was finished with her hand seals and yelled, "Kouen Danmaku!" Blades of fire shot at the ninja, so many that he couldn't dodge them. Sakura just stood there gaping while Naruto preformed the Shadow Clone Jutsu. The clones went below to the ground as did the real Naruto. Naruto prepared for Rasengan while his clones threw kunai at the ninja. All the clones disappeared and Naruto jumped up, hitting the ninja with the Rasengan. Sakura just stood there, still gaping, but wider this time. Kasuka was breathing heavily and she wanted to fall over. So it was not a good thing that she was in the tree-tops.

Naruto noticed this, but thought that Kasuka would be fine. What a shock he got when her eyes faltered and she lost balance. He was too far away to be able to catch her and Sakura was a gaping idiot. Crap! This was so not good. Kasuka fell through the air and nearly hit the ground. She would have if a male ninja hadn't flown out of now where and caught her, flying past Naruto and then stopping.

"You know, you really should pay more attention to people when they are up in the trees." Sakura came out of her shock and jumped down, joining Naruto.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked him, walking up to him and taking Kasuka in his arms. The man handed her over without a fight.

"I am one of the last remaining members of the Kihaku clan. I am Imaimashii's big brother, Eiki." Naruto just stared at Eiki as did Sakura.

--

Imaimashii stood up and growled. She did not like this place, in fact, this place was wet all over and moss was everywhere.

"Who are you?" The figure just chuckled. For some reason, she recognized the voice, but when the figure moved into the light, she couldn't recognize the man.

"Why my darling? Don't you remember me? Your father."

* * *

**Alrighty people! I'm officially back and ready for chapters! Bring on the reviews! No seriously, it gives me motivation for the next chappy. So please review.**


	19. Author's Note

Okay everyone, I want to apologize for what I am about to you. But for a bit of time I am going to revise all of the stories that I have deleted from my account. Those include Light in Midnight Darkness, Twisted Lust, A Different Feudal Fairy Tale, Closed Closet, Lonely Hearts, and others. It should be a while before I post anything for any of my stories including this one.

Well thanks for being so loyal all of you! Thank you all so much! And I hope you understand my hiatus!

Ja~ne!


End file.
